Just more
by maybelady
Summary: For many the biggest dream is to become a pokemon trainer. But not for Mira. She has always wanted to become a pokemon researcher. When being simply handed a pokedex and a fennekin, will she stick to her dream or make room for something bigger? Something more? People say you can't have it all. But do other people's restriction apply to one's self?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys_

_So here it is, after several well received one piece fics i turn my attention to pokemon. Seriously pokemon x rekindled my love for this franchise. I thought it was slowly dying and I was clinging to the past generations but then BAM perfection._

_But there are so many plot holes in that game that I just had to fill them. So this is me, my version of the story. _

_Less in some areas, more and broader in other areas. Which is why it felt wrong to just name the character Serena, although she is similar in many regards. So I went for Serena-clone. Looks alike but has a different story. The story I wrote/write. With a different goal, different relationships and a different end._

_There are a few illustrations on my deviantArt account. Can't put links here because this site doesn't allow them so just look for my profile: bcpupu if you're interested :) but careful, contains spoilers ;)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1 – All she never wanted

That escalated quickly. Greeting the neighbors she said, it would be a nice afternoon she said. Now she had a small fox pokémon happily walking beside her. One of the others she had met had given her a pokedex too, as well as a letter to give to her mother. It would explain everything. Well, it would explain everything to her mother! But what about her? Who would tell her what this was all about? No one had asked her if she wanted this but had been acting like this was the greatest honor within a hundred miles.

She didn't study all that hard to be just one of these pokémon trainers. Always wandering around, battling people that had no clue about tactics, sleeping outside on the ground?! Starving half of the time and not having access to a shower most of the time. No way would she agree to that… Lumiose City was as far as she would go! Surely the professor would understand why she would return the pokémon and the pokedex. After all he had chosen the same path she was aspiring to follow.

Ok, the pokémon was cute; she would definitely ask him to be allowed to keep her. And Mira was really good at getting what she wanted, so her hopes were up.

A tad more excited she made it home. Well, the house her mother had moved into anyways after divorcing her father. Maybe it was a good thing to get away from here, at least for a week or two. It wasn't even home to her, just some house she would be spending time in. Well, would have spent time in. There was a pokedex to return.

"Hi mom. Guess what?! There is this one pokémon professor, Professor Sycamore, and he just had one of his minions throw a pokedex at me. I guess I have to go and return it to him. Here, he gave YOU a letter…" Sulking she plummeted on the sofa next to her mother.

"A pokedex? Really? Mira, this is great news! My, and a letter too! Probably a love letter… Let me have it. Wow, what a lovely handwriting…"

That did it for her. Her mother received a handwritten letter and she got what?! A job she didn't ask for.

Mira rose. "I'll go pack some things… "

"Uh-hu…" Great, her mother wasn't even listening. Maybe it was a love letter after all. Not that she minded. A rebound would be good for her mom and there were worse options for a stepdad.

When Mira returned with a suitcase a few moments later, her mother had raised again, the damned letter still in her hand. Mira was aching to read it. Maybe she could set them up even?

"Hahaha… A suitcase? Dear, do you really want to carry that all the way to Lumiose City? I thought you wanted to return as quickly as possible."

But Mira had hatched a plan when she couldn't decide which dozens of dresses to pick. "I will. Riddie will take me after all." With a self-satisfied grin she was about to walk outside the door.

"Riddie will stay, he's my pokémon and Professor Sycamore has specifically asked me not to let you take rhyhorn. He seems to have anticipated this."

"OH MY ARCS, is he stalking me?!" She gaped at her mother who was struggling to swallow the grin on her face, but even tilting her head to the side couldn't hide the giggling that left her lips.

"I guess he is just familiar with the ways of young women..." Mira face palmed. Her mom could be so embarrassing. Getting out of this situation actually sounded like a real good idea. And that Calem guy was kinda cute too, now that she thought about too had been given a pokedex and a froakie, but had been very excited about the whole thing. They had talked a bit before Mira had left to get packing and he wasn't like the others. Calem was taking her seriously and Mira was appreciating this. It was rare enough that that happened.

"All better!" While Mira had been busy trying to stop some images in her head while enticing others, her mother had already repacked. Mira looked at the empty suitcase next to them and then back to the small purse her mother was holding. Then it clicked.

"Wow! Mom, really? You got one for me?" She hugged her mom wildly. That was better than birthdays and Christmas at once!

"Yupp, latest model, state of the art poke-tech purse. It was the last one too, so it might not be your favourite design…" But Mira didn't mind. She had been wanting one of these 'all you can stuff' bags for years. Ever since they finally managed to apply the poketech to other materials.

"Thanks mom, I really like the color, too! Don't worry. " With a smirk she added "I guess I just have to buy new clothes in Lumiose city then too, now that I can carry so much things with me around. There is this great boutique there I heard!"

"Your already received your allowance for the month. And the bag is an early birthday gift, dear, so don't even think about it." Her mother stated matter-of-factly.

"…" Mira was not amused.

"Battling will earn you money, and now you better be off or you'll throw roots."

Yeah, Mira couldn't agree more.

Mira was soon back in Aquacorde Town. She had hoped to meet the others again, or rather Calem. But especially that noisy girl Shauna was impossible to get rid of, so she assumed getting him alone would be difficult.

It was contagious how energetically Fenja ran around inspecting everything like she's seen it for the first time. Mira would definitely go as far as to beg to keep her with no regards for her pride. She was so warm and cuddly too, it would be nice to have her around all the time. And she was very well behaved as well so far.

They crossed the bridge and ran right into her first battle! A pidgey? She had seen those before several times so it was easy for her to anticipate its movements and attacks. Mira considered to catch it, but she didn't even have pokeballs and also wasn't planning on training other pokemon besides Fenja, so why bother. Although it might get her in good graces with Professor Sycamore and then maybe he would write her a letter of recommendation or something. Fenja defeated it with ease and Mira moved on.

Moving on a bit further she caught up to Shauna and Calem. They had told her they would be taking it slowly so she would catch up eventually but Mira was surprised how quickly she had managed to do so. Shauna greeted her but Calem was in the middle of a pokemon battle and focused on his opponent. It was a pokemon Mira hadn't seen before but her dex gave her all the information she needed.

Calem caught it and Shauna jumped around celebrating. Mira began to wonder if maybe that was just her normal nature and not some hyped response due to receiving a pokemon just this morning. Now Calem noticed her too and came up to her.

"Mira! You really hurried, didn't you? Wanna see the bunnelby I just caught?" He seemed clearly excited about it.

"Of course, I've never seen one up close. Or ever. At least before just now. When you were battling it. Catching it. Yes! Show me, please!" Mira felt a bit embarrassed, when was the last time she had stuttered in front of someone? Or lost her train of thought? At least Calem wasn't taunting her but instead released his new pokemon. Mira found while it was really fluffy it was also really ugly.

"Whatcha think, Mira? An awesome new team member!" Taking into account that Calem had battled with a fletchling and not his froakie that meant he had at least three pokemon already.

"Wow Calem! How many are you going to catch? Rivalling Trev, are you?" It was meant as a joke but the determined look on Calem's face paired with the wide grin to match was really all the answer that Mira needed.

"You bet, Mira! I'll not just train my pokemon as good as I can and become champion together, but I will also make sure I can compose the best team possible!" That even made sense to Mira.

"Very impressive, Calem." Mira was proud she hadn't begun to stutter or giggle even.

"I don'T know what I'll do with lil-chespin yet. I had no idea I would even get a pokemon! Calem was set as a new dex holder because he completed trainer school, but I wasn't good enough to pass." Calem and Mira shared a glance. And Calem's barely noticeable shrug spoke volumes.

"What about you though, Mira? Have you already decided on what you want to do with your pokemon?" While Shauna was butting in on their conversation a bit she at least didn't shove Mira out of it. And Mira would not be taking this for granted seeing on how close Shauna and Calem seemed to be.

"Erm… Well… no… not really anyways. Like you I had no idea I would get Fenja. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I did. She is so adorable and cute and packs a punch! You should have seen that pidgey going down fast! Anyways… I won't be a pokemon trainer, that much is certain. No way. I've spent the past few years studying for the entrance exam for the university of Sinnoh. Then my mom moves to Kalos with a different university, with a slightly different kind of exam. Different core topics, so I need all the time I have to study for those. I'll come with you to Lumiose and then I'll just explain it to Professor Sycamore. I bet he'll understand that I want to be a pokemon professor as well and therefore I need to pass. But Fenja's staying. I love her!" Mira kneed down to scratch Fenja between her ears enticing a cute little growl from her.

"Wow! That is so cool, Mira! I hope you'll pass. I heard it is so hard though… My cousin tried…and well…failed four years in a row before she gave up." Mira began to see a pattern there with Shauna.

"My mom studied a few years there before she decided that training is more her thing." Calem threw in nonchalantly. But Mira stopped in her tracks and gawked at him.

"Your mom is a trainer? And she made it through the exam? I need to ask her how!" Calem and Shauna grinned at each other and Mira wondered what they were thinking.

"My dad too. Well, he too is a very good trainer. That'S how they met. So you could say that my mom dropping out of uni was the best thing to ever happen in my life. Well except for today's events." He grinned at Mira, who couldn't help but blush.

"I've been looking forward to getting my first pokemon ever since I can remember! This is the best day ever!" Shauna gave Mira a condoling smile. It seemed like that happened all the time.

Well, maybe Mira could do something about it then. Eventually at least.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, back with more. _

_So, I've rewritten this chapter twice until I was happy with it. I am actually so far into the story already, and it's just big! If you know the game, I wrote until Ambrette town already. Ambrette! You know how long that took to get there? I was kinda scared I had missed a gym… yeah… so… I hope you excuse the slow start. The plot is just very layered in later chapters that I just can't barge right in with it from the get go ;)_

Chapter 2

They quickly proceeded to what Calem told them was Santalune forest. They didn't get too far in though before night fell and they settled down for the night. Fenja took care of the fire as well as taking care of the many bug pokemon that were drawn towards it.

Different from herself, Fenja seemed to enjoy battling and soon Mira didn't even have to give her any commands but just point at her next victim. And after each battle she looked over her shoulder to her trainer, with big innocent eyes.

"You little devil… Well done, Fenja! Thank you so much!" Fenja pranced over to her trainer and settled back down on her feet. However she remained alert, ready to protect her trainer from any kind of other pokemon.

"You know, that's not actually being a trainer, Mira. You are letting your pokemon be wild instead of carefully grooming its growth. And you also don't catch any pokemon either." Calem had been complaining for a while now that she should use the pokeballs he had given her.

"But I don't want to be a trainer, Calem. Fenja is my partner and if she is wild so be it. I'm not gonna force her to do something that contradicts her character. So yeah, I'm loosening the restraints on her, maybe you should try that too." She poked her tongue out at him but Calem just shook his head and rolled over to the other side.

"Hey… That was a joke! I just don't see the point in catching any. I mean… they might as well enjoy their free life. And you're not giving Shauna such a hard time either!" Calem turned back around to face her.

"You have potential, and you're letting it go to waste. And the professor needs as many pokemon as possible to add more data to the pokedex. Don't you care about his work at all?" Calem still hadn't answered to her last remark, but Mira excused that, seeing how Shauna was laying just a few meters away playing with her chespin.

"Okay, so I don't work my butt of to help this stupid professor. That is called payback, Calem. And why do you care about him so much? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Mira couldn't even hold back the laughing while she was speaking. The last thing she wanted was a grumpy Calem again that didn't know when she was being sarcastic.

"Hahaha, yeah right… Actually…" And then he got serious and for a moment Mira thought she had hit a target in the dark.

"Actually, I thought that maybe I could be your boyfriend." Mira was speechless, literally. She had not expected such boldness from the otherwise timid guy in front of her. But she liked that streak. So she robbed over to him, closing the small gap between them with her lips.

"I'd like that, actually." Mira didn't move back to where she had laid but remained close to her new boyfriend. Shauna was just now paying attention to them again.

"Isn't chespin just the cutest of- erm… Am I interrupting something? What did I miss?!" Calem had leaned in to plant another small kiss on Mira's lips when Shauna had turned around to them.

"No, don't worry Shauna. All done." Mira furrowed her brows. 'All done'?! Wow… what kind words. Made him a really good friend for Shauna but a really crappy boyfriend for her. And right now Mira only cared for the latter. So she kept her hand on his chest and didn't move back to her previous spot.

"Hehehe… You two are a couple now? Calem, since when are you moving so fast?"

"Hey! Be a little happier for me, Shauna. People change, okay?" Truth was however, he's had his eye on Mira for a few days when she stepped out of the moving truck.

It has always only been Shauna and him in this small village. Then in the trainer school he had met other children and had his first experiences with the other sex but those days ended and it was Shauna and him once more. Until Mira came along like a fresh wind. It couldn't be a coincidence that just two days later he had gotten his first pokemon. For Calem this day just felt like his life was actually starting. And with him he had all he had wanted: a pokemon, a friend and even a girlfriend. That wouldn't be a trainer too but instead tag along with him or get a regular 9 to 5 job to be able to take care of the kids. And now Calem knew he was taking this a bit too far too quickly, Shauna was right; he should focus on one target at a time.

And his next target was the gym in Santalune City.

Moving through the forest was much easier than Mira had anticipated. And just when she had started to wonder if there were only bug types in this place did she came across a very different pokemon; a pikachu! Considering Calem had chosen a froakie she would need an electric type. Just because she was his girlfriend and he wanted to be a trainer, didn't mean she would be voluntarily below him in the pecking order.

Seeing how she only had one pokemon, it was Fenja's turn once more. Mira was still amazed that she was so strong; they had hardly gotten started on the training, yet one scratch attack almost defeated the mouse-pokémon. At least catching wasn't a problem then. Right after doing so Mira released the pokémon.

"Hello little one! Shauna here will heal you now. How do you like the name Chuchu?"

"Chuuuu!" Mira guessed that that closing his eyes while squealing meant he was alright with the nickname. She petted him between the ears only to receive a delighted growl. She liked the little one already. So maybe there was a point to catching more pokemon after all. Even if pikachu wasn't her favorite electric type, she would have to deal. This wasn't Sinnoh anymore.

When night neared once more Calem declared he was certain they were almost at the exit but even he was too tired to walk on. While she was resting on her sleeping bag Mira looked over at Calem. She was utterly confused after today. All they had talked about was pokemon and that had been it. He had been going on and on about what kind of raising a pikachu should undergo while Mira had just looked as confused as her little Chuchu. When she had tried to get more personal information about him, Calem had switched the topic sooner or later back to something related to trainer school or his parents being trainers. She was at a loss about what to do about it too.

So she turned to the things she could change something about, like helping Shauna cute the vegetables. Mira was glad that Shauna was making another stew. The food she was preparing was even better than her mom's dishes, then again, almost everything was… And sadly Mira had clearly not improved upon it any more than her mother had. After eating they were all beat and decided to retire for the night. Mira was mildly disappointed by that, since while the others knew at least someone else well, she knew hardly anything about the others. But then Fenja settled in her arms to rest for the night and Mira knew that there was in fact someone with her she knew better than anyone else.

Mira woke up when the first light of the new day was painting the little bit of sky she could see in a light blue and had to stop herself from laughing like a maniac. Calem had put an arm around her and it didn't matter to Mira if that had been a conscious decision or not since it still meant that he was enjoying her close with him. She leaned a bit more into him. Maybe he would travel together with her from now on. Then they could always cuddle like this. And maybe he would start to actually talk to her like she was his girlfriend not just like a friend that was a girl. That was Shauna's job after all, but Mira was his girlfriend and so she demanded to be treated differently than the other girls in his life.

When the evening drew near they emerged from the forest. Mira was relieved to have made it through without much trouble and nice company. When they ran into Trevis and Tierno a little while later, Calem challenged them to a double battle, leaving Mira and Shauna alone for the first time.

And then her friend couldn't hold back anymore.

"OMA you and Calem! Kissing and holding hands and everything! So you guys are a couple now, yes? Wow! I can't believe it! I've known him for so long and I kinda always thought he would end up as my boyfriend but I guess he is really into you! Hah… true love is so amazing."

OMA, indeed. Mira could hardly follow the flow of words that kept coming from her mouth. Also, Mira wasn't sure if Shauna actually knew what she was talking about; she was still quite immature. Which is why, in Mira's opinion, Calem would have never been with Shauna. He seemed to like the more adult version of a woman, not the girly girl that Shauna still was.

"Haha, yes we are a couple. If only he would actually treat me like his girlfriend, that would be great."

Shauna frowned. "What do you mean? He kisses you goodnight, holds your hand when you're walking and he talks with you all the time, too!"

Mira just shook her head. "All he ever talks about pokemon. Catching and training and whatnot… And he is not actually talking _with_ me but _at_ me. I am really pissed. And now he ran off again, and guess why, to fight some trainers. I am so fed up…"

Shauna thought for a moment how to defend her friend. "This is all very exciting for him, you know. We can't even begin to understand because it isn't our dream. But it is his. Do you really want to stand in his way? Let him get used to being a trainer, I am sure he'll come around."

Mira had to admit Shauna was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Yeah, maybe. But if he keeps on treating me like I'm a girl, then this woman might go someplace else."

Shauna carefully looked down to the ground. She knew what Mira was talking about and the topic made her seriously uncomfortable. To her relief Calem returned with the other two soon. All were still quite refreshed still and so they sat together for a while and just talked. Well in Calem's and Mira's case, cuddled and talked. This earned him a few bonus points again. Although Mira considered the possibility that he was just marking his territory in front of the other guys.

Mira was glad the others wouldn't let the conversation die down. It was interesting to hear what each of them was planning to do. Trevis would focus on completing the pokédex. He seemed like an ace student to Mira. He was the youngest of the group too, being 15 only. This was impressive to Mira. At an age this young she had still been cooped up at home with her mom tending to her every need. It doomed to her that maybe this journey wasn't such a bad idea after all. At least the trip to Lumiose was exciting and Mira was sure we would return as a proper adult.

Tierno was eager to watch as many pokémon moves as possible being involved in all kind of dancing despite his size. She would have never guessed he was so light on his feet but indeed, it was very aesthetic to watch. He had been working for Professor Sycamore for almost four years now. Since he was 20, like herself, that meant he had been working hard for a long time already. But that she had in common with him. Mira had studied pokémon physiology and evolution principles for many years and had gotten pretty deep into some very controversial theories regarding the hidden possibilities of breeding, evolution and moves too. And now she would have to put that on hold because a certain idiot professor thought it was fun to mess with her dreams.

She was apparently visibly shaking with anger because Tierno interrupted his elaborations on the move aurora beam. "Are you alright, Mira? You look tense."

"Nothing's alright! I don't wanna be a pokémon trainer! I don't want this pokedex! I don't want to travel around the whole day for months, maybe years, to come!" She was breathing heavily trying to calm down. A hand on her cheek brought her back to her senses. Calem was looking at her.

"Mira is going to be a researcher. The professor is getting some competition right here. Tell them something smart!" Mira just stared at him. Then she looked at her other friends who were gawking at her.

"Erm…okay… Ever stones were discovered by chance and the working mechanism is yet to be fully confirmed. There are theories saying it is a former evolution stone that seeks to regain its potential to return to its former state. Others claim it is kind of a void that simply reflects the energy that is emitted during evolution back to the pokemon which then cancels the evolution process itself." She looked up in clueless faces.

"What an 'ever stone'?" Shauna asked. The others had less basic questions. They wondered which theory Miry supported and why.

"To be honest I am not sure. I know of a long term experiment that is currently under way in Sinnoh. Professor Rowan is assessing both main theories by watching both a former evolution stone decay and has trainers use ever stones over long periods of time. I must say, these trainers impress me." Calem looked at her, frowning.

"Why? Why these trainers? Their pokemon are not allowed to live up to their full potential. I pity their pokemon."

Now it was Mira's turn to be confused. "They sacrifice that development and hence their strength for the sake of solving a mystery that has been around for such a long time. I think this shows dedication to more than just battling and that I am very impressed by."

Calem took the hint and remained quiet. He knew Mira wasn't exactly happy with how their very new relationship was going, but he would try to get better at it.

An uncomfortable silence filled their camp and hesitantly Shauna tried to rekindle the conversation from before. "So, um… Tierno… Tell me about aurora beam! Does it look very different from ice beam?"

Tierno was more than happy to oblige. "Yes! It does, see aurora beam looks more like a light attack whereas ice beam shows clear signs of ice elemental even to the untrained eye."

Despite still sitting close to Calem, Mira was still furious on the inside. Calem would have to make a serious effort soon, one that didn't involve a single pokemon. Or else.


	3. Chapter 3

_good morning,_

_thank you for reading so far, i know it's torturingly slow. but things get interesting at the end of this chapter and even more so once Mira reaches Lumiose City in chapter 5.  
_

_so have fun, i personally enjoyed this chapter quite much_

_have fun!_

Chapter 3

Still in turmoil over her fighting with Calem, Mira fell asleep later than the others. So it came as no surprise that she woke up from the commotion in their little camp. Mira was grumpy. She was _the_ anti-morning person, if there ever was one. At least Fenja shared that trait with her, she was just as upset to be woken up as Mira. Generally speaking, things were just not going like she had planned them out to be. Afraid of what might come out of her mouth Mira talked little in the morning and her mood only darkened when Calem declared he would move on a little bit faster and meet up with them later that night. Apparently there were some friends from trainer school he wanted to go see. Mira couldn't help but be a bit jealous. Scratch that, she was thoroughly upset.

"Tomorrow I will take on the gym leader of the net town. She uses bug pokémon, so with froakie I am good. You might wanna get yourself a bird pokémon though, Shauna. How about you, Mira? Will you battle too? With your fennekin it will be a breeze. You won't have to train much, why not give it a go? You don't have much to lose anyways."

Except for money and pride, Mira thought. However, she was considering the idea.

"Maybe, we'll see." She wanted other things far worse. Like time alone with him, like something more than just the shy kisses she had gotten so far. Like making out? Or even sex? Mira tried to telepathically tell him all that when they parted ways but all she got was a small peck on the cheek. The cheek. As if she was some kind of gentle little flower.

She walked bit further together with the other but soon they separated too since they all had different objectives and splitting up was enabling them to each focus on their tasks.

After a short while Mira ran into an azurill and almost fainted. Maybe it had used charm on her by accident? She had to have it. It was just insanely cute and maybe then Calem would talk to her about something that at least involved her.

It still took two tries to catch her, which slightly annoyed her but when the pokedex registered the pokémon she saw that azurill was a fairy pokémon. She definitely wanted a fairy pokémon, maybe even more than one. So she wondered if this would be the one. Training it was certainly not an easy task and since it didn't seem to know any kind of damage dealing attacks. But she liked it nonetheless. And she was having a good time chasing Fenja around for fun.

She walked on with the two of them walking along and reached Santalune City. To her disappointment there was no sign of Calem so she made for the pokémon center, but at least they healed her pokemon for free after registering her trainer ID.

Not sure what to do with the rest of the day she casually strolled out of the pokémon center and her eyes beamed when she spotted the boutique next to it. Her mother had been right; she had earned some money on the way so now she would spend it! Eagerly she walked in the shop and immediately fell in love with the pale pink felt hat. The price tag had her almost cry. Why was everything so expensive?! Clearly she needed a bigger allowance. She was not making enough money just battling trainers.

Sighing she left the store without buying the hat and returned to Route 3. She wanted to go check whether she had missed some things but even after looking for a while she couldn't find anything special except for peace and quiet. That reminded her of Calem. He was definitely dense. Mira didn't think there was much she could do to change that. Even pointing out the obvious for years wouldn't be enough to teach him. In addition it was bound to leave her disappointed on a very regular basis. But the thought of having this romantic journey with someone special wasn't something Mira was ready to let go off just yet. Maybe tonight she would find the time to talk with him with just the two of them. So far they hadn't had a moment alone. Shauna wouldn't take the hint and Calem wasn't taking any initiative either. Maybe Shauna was still hoping to be with him? Maybe she should in fact consider Shauna to be ongoing competition, despite of the girl claiming to be happy for them.

Mira sighed. The time out from this much company had refreshed her more than a whole day's rest. However, the downside of her explorations had her arriving very late in Santalune City. The pokémon center had closed and after checking the rest of the town she learned that so had the inns. Her friends were all inside, so she hoped they would come pick her up soon. Since Mira didn't know whether they were staying at an inn or the pokémon center she decided to sit at a bench that was visible from both locations. And then she waited, in vain.

Mira cursed her luck once more. She really couldn't catch a break for once, could she? And she knew just too well, who to blame. One day she would make the professor pay for putting her through all this, he just didn't know that yet. Mira knew it would be many years until she would even remotely be able to strike a blow towards his work, but she was a woman. Women were patient, and they never forgot. It might sound like a stereotype but at least for Mira it was true. One day…

A cry of anger and frustration left her. Fenja wasn't startled much by that. But when she jumping up on the bench to sit next to her mistress it did both calm and comfort her.

Mira thought about the options there were. She did have a sleeping bag with her but sleeping on a bench like a hobo was not something she felt comfortable with. The town seemed all nice and proper but Mira was uneasy about what might lurk in the dark corners behind the beautiful houses and hidden in the neatly trimmed bushes. She considered walking back to way she had come; at least she would fit in there, camping out in the wild. But the thought of any more walking was already making her feet hurt worse. And she deserved a nice bed for once at least.

Slowly her anger dissipated and was replaced with desperation. She was only a few days gone but she was already homesick. Homesick for the comforts of home, not her mom. Right now she cursed her name just as much as the professor's and her friends'. No, her mother had been delighted by her misfortune and Mira started to wonder if she had known all along.

A small nudge caught her attention. Fenja crawled into her lap as soon as Mira had unfolded her arms. The little fox pokémon nuzzled her head on Mira's tummy and curled up in a comfortable position. It was a small gesture, but Mira was beyond exhaustion right now and it almost brought her to tears. At least she was never alone and in situations like these and that was a very comforting thought.

Mira leaned back on the bench and relaxed a bit. One night, it couldn't be all that bad. Right? But she tensed up again when she heard approaching footsteps. They weren't approaching running, which was good, else Mira would have jumped in the bushes and cried herself to sleep. It was more of a casual stroll someone was taking. And that was just a normal thing that happened in any town. Mira was just embarrassed about the situation she was in.

She just hoped they wouldn't notice her or not regard her at all. But again, no such luck. This day better end soon before the moon crashed on her head. It was a man and he stopped to face her.

"Why hello, are you lost, young lady?" He kept some distance between them and didn't put on a creepy smile so Mira wasn't afraid, while still cautious. Was she lost? Maybe, but it was none of his business. She might have just brushed him off as some nosy douche but Fenja had gotten up and was happily dancing around the man, who had kneeled down in front of her now.

"I was too late, the pokémon center closed. My pikachu needs treatment." Mira didn't want a stranger to know she had nowhere to sleep. It might lead to some weird offers and a lot of awkwardness, although Fenja seemed to like him. The little one was clearly excited.

"There is a back entrance, you know? They are open all day…and night." He added with a small smile. Mira smiled back then, hugely because she wouldn't have to sleep outside but for a small part because her day ended on a good note at least. Saved by no knight in no shining armor but at least a few kind words and good advice.

"Come on, I'll show you." Mira got up but, suddenly filled with plenty of energy again.

"So, you are a pokémon trainer then? I apologize, my name is Augustine, and yours?"

Mira laughed quietly. While it may seemed a bit clumsy at first there was nothing strange anymore about walking next to someone you had just met and talk about your life. She had practiced with four people already and was getting more comfortable by the minute.

"I'm Mira. Huh… I really can't answer this question, you know. I guess I am, but I won't for long. At least I won't focus on training as if I was one of these all too serious trainers. I really just got thrown into this just this week. It has been- ugh I don't know. I just want this to be over so I can return to my desk and work."

"You don't like it? The two of you seem pretty happy together." Fenja announced her agreement, earning her another pet from Augustine.

"We are, but being a pokémon trainer is more than just having a good time with your pokémon. It demands a level of dedication that I am not sure I can bring myself to commit to. My passion lies elsewhere. And anything less than giving it all I have would be no fair to my pokémon."

"That's a very kind thing to say; I wish everyone was living according to this. Passion? I guess that is the most precious thing about youth. The ability to be ready to bet your whole life on a dream." They had stopped and reached the pokémon center now.

"You know, that topic is way too big for a short walk to a pokémon center. But, I'll be soon back in town. You could give me your email address or holo caster ID and then we could meet up again." Mira had taken the laptop her father had given her a while back along. Although exchanging emails with men one had just met wasn't the intended purpose. If her father had anything to say in this he might have snapped that poor guy's neck. But he wasn't here. He had left and so Mira was free to give someone her number.

Augustine seemed surprised but smiling he gave her his ID number. Mira was nothing short of surprised herself. Asking some random stranger for his number in the middle of the night? Sure, why not. It's not like Calem would care. Maybe some competition was just he needed to understand he would have to put just a bit more effort into their still fragile relationship.

"I'm from Lumiose City though. So we can meet there? It's the next town, except you are heading for the pokémon league."

"No way ever… Yeah! I have some business there and then you can take me out to some café. They are supposed to be so sophisticated."

He chuckled. "I don't know about that, but I know some really nice places I can show you. See that door over there? That's the night entrance. Good night, Mira. Fennekin you too."

Mira had already turned around and taken the next step when she turned towards Augustine once more.

"Good night and thank you."

Calem didn't care whether she would have to sleep outside. Then Mira didn't care that the man she kissed goodnight that day wasn't her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_morning, guys!_

_another chapter, thanks again for reading up to this point. There are so many pkmn fics out, the it's i possible to attract any kind of attention :O_

_also thank you, guest, for the first review :) yeah, mira cheated on calem...yeah...that was a bitch move :/ but i hate 'mary-sue'-OCs so i decided to have her abandon her morals then. And that won't be the last time either, I might add._

_anyways, have fun! :)_

Chapter 4

The beds in the pokémon center were quite comfortable and for dex holders it was free of charge too. Or rather the lab that had administered the pokedex was paying for it. While Mira lay in her bed and stretching her legs she considered the possibility that if her bill got too big then maybe Professor Sycamore would actually want the pokedex back. It was a possibility she would keep in the back of her mind. If all negotiating would fail she could still play this card.

Mira pushed a protesting Fenja off her feet and got up. She checked the clothes in her bag. Mira was once more amazed about the technology that enabled her to fit half of her wardrobe into a tiny bag. Yes, the price tag made it an extreme luxury, but it was her luxury to enjoy. She tried to decide on a cute outfit she would keep clean for when she would be meeting up with Augustine. Yes, last night she had decided it wouldn't the last time she would see him. Healthy competition was the motor of evolution as well as relationships. At least Mira was convinced that's how things worked. She knew Lumiose City was connected via Route 4 but last night Augustine had mentioned something about the pokémon league being accessible too. She at least wanted to have a look on what she was turning down.

She hadn't seen any of her friends so far, no one had called her on the holo caster and so Mira was getting more pissed by the minute. Maybe her mood was the reason why nothing around her could excite her quite enough.

Mira walked on to Route 22, moderately curious as to what she would find. And while the trainers were a bit stronger than the ones she had encountered before they were still manageable, but no longer pushovers. Seemed like she would have to train after all. Mira sighed, feeling so out of her element. Also, her azurill was really of no use in battle so everything was up to Chuchu and Fenja.

Eventually Mira made it to the end of the route to find herself in front of the entrance of the pokémon league. It wasn't all that impressive. A massive stone building, some nice ornaments but nothing more. Not impressive and certainly not convincing. Mira guessed one would have to really want to be the champion or at least this here would not change someone's mind. It certainly didn't change hers.

Sighing she stepped outside again. Augustine would have to make it up to her. This had been a complete waste of a day. On the way back Mira had Fenja return to her pokéball since she would try out her new roller skates. She had won them from a battle and at the very least she would be back in town before nightfall.

When Mira reached the borders of town she did indeed have a big smile stuck on her face. These shoes were awesome and quick too. But no matter how quickly she passed by the gym building she still couldn't avoid the decision she still had to make. Would she battle in the gym? She didn't want to be a trainer but Calem had assured her she would succeed since she had the clear type advantage and the leader wasn't all that strong. Thinking of Calem had the rage boiling in her again and she didn't even spare a glance at the trainer school as she passed it.

Mira shook her head to focus. Gym. Yes or no?

What the heck, why not. She might be able to add this triumph to a future application. If she won that is. If not it was only further prove that she was not cut out for this.

Since it was just beginning to get dark she entered the grand building and was quite surprised about the interior. From the outside it had looked like an old fashioned green house. What would have seemed plausible considering there were bug pokémon inside. But instead there were big photographs on the walls and it looked quite modern.

She was greeted by an overly enthusiastic staff member asking her jump down a pole. Her mind was still busy contemplating how the inside and outside of this building were supposed to match while trying to not get annoyed with the man and now she had to jump down there? But she was wearing a dress! Better make it quick then... Wondering how she would be able to get up and out again she still jumped down and landed on a giant cob web. Some threads were thicker than others and she could walk on those but all in all she felt very insecure and frankly disgusted. She hoped those were artificial fibers and not from a pokémon.

But what Mira hoped most for was that this playground wasn't here to begin with. She wanted to get this over quickly and get a good night's rest. Alone apparently since Calem was nowhere to be found and had probably left town already. She would ask the leader, whatever her name was; Mira had forgotten.

The gym leader's minions at least were laughable. Fenja one hit-k.o.-ed all of their pokémon. It was a bit of a surprise for Mira. Maybe this whole trainer business wasn't such a big deal in general. Given how even she could do it.

But now it was time for the gym battle. Why was she taking photos all the time? Viola surely was different. Her hair was something else too! Mira wasn't sure whether she liked it or not, but it was creative at least. She sent out a surskit first which fell easy prey to Chuchu's thunderbolt. No matter how mad Mira was at him, she completely agreed with Calem: Viola was not very strong.

The next pokémon Viola send out was a vivillon. Despite it being beautiful Mira was still cringing at the thought of it being a bug pokémon. She switched out Chuchu for Fenja. Not because he was tired but rather because Mira wanted Fenja to have some fun too.

Her opponent was fast. With harden it tried to ready itself for the next attack. But even a trainer as inexperienced as Mira knew it was in vain. Fenja was a special attacker and heightening physical defenses would not make it easier for the defending pokemon. Mira ordered Fenja to use ember and it hit vivillon dead on. Mira cheered for her Fenja, this fight was almost over. Her opponent would not be able to stand another one of her attacks. But because it was so quick it hit Fenja with a tackle before she finished it with another ember attack.

And just like that Mira had just won the Bug Badge. Great. Now she carried a bug thing around with her all the time. But the battle had been incredibly easy. To Mira it seemed like there seriously wasn't much to being a trainer except that it took a lot of time while she could be studying and lounging in cafés with handsome men. Before she left, she had to ask just one more thing.

"Viola… I am looking for a trainer. His name is Calem, my height, black hair, blue jacket. Has he fought you already?" Viola led her to a wall to her right.

"Is he here? I have a terrible memory, so I photograph every person I see." Mira checked the board and sure enough, Calem was amongst them. She thanked Viola and stepped outside of the gym.

Standing on the road, Mira was uncertain what to do next. Did that mean that Calem had already left town or was he still here waiting for her? She decided to go check the pokemon center. Tonight she wouldn't be heading nowhere anyways except for her bed.

She treated Chuchu and Fenja to some treats for their great battling earlier in the gym. The other girls in the dorm congratulated her as well, when they saw the badge. When a few of them sneaked some booze inside, the party seriously started and for the first time since she had entered Kalos, Mira felt like she belonged somewhere. Probably just for the night, but tonight that was all that mattered.

* * *

In the morning Mira regretted some choices she had made the previous night. Fenja was sitting on her bed, a dismissive and almost gleeful expression on her face.

"Oh give it a rest, Fenja. I had every right to get drunk." Her pokemon jumped off her bed and once more gave her a disappointed look while tapping her foot on some trash.

"Since when are you so active before breakfast? Just let me have some coffee first, then we'll clean up. Oh…right… you are hungry, here." She went to get Fenja some food. The other girls woke up too one by one but it took till well after noon before the dorms were spotless once more.

Mira still wondered where the others had been all this time and why they hadn't bothered to check on her. At least it was an easy choice now to move on to Lumiose and leave the other three to their fate. Mira was at ease knowing that at the end of that route was the end of her journey, or rather there her way back started. Still in deep thought Mira was downright startled when she was approached just before she could leave Santalune behind her.

The woman introduced herself as Alexa, Viola's sister, congratulated her on winning the badge. And indeed Mira could see the resemblance with ease. But she heard nothing after that because she had mentioned something else. Alexa had mentioned the full name of the man that had written that beautiful letter to her mother.

And now Mira prayed to arceus that the man she had kissed goodnight wasn't the same Augustine that was the reason that she had been there that night to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5

_longer chapter today,_

_finally she makes it to Lumiose... Or...maybe not on such a happy note, decide for yourselves ;)_

Chapter 5

Mira couldn't fully enjoy the beautiful scenery of Route 4. Too much was going on inside her head. It still could just be a coincidence. There was still the possibility that the man she had kissed last night and the man she had decided to blame and despise for having her walk all the way to Lumiose City wasn't one and the same person. That was the one straw of reason that kept Mira from panicking uncontrollably.

But what if it wasn't? What then? She groaned. Having her show around Lumiose was off the table or meeting him again outside of work, which was a shame, because she had liked the man from two days ago. He was so unlike the man she had imagined Professor Sycamore to be. It brought a small smile to her face; maybe they really were two different people and that was just a funny coincidence. Funny and terrifying.

And that's when the wheels kept turning once more; if it wasn't, her back up plan had just gone up in flames. She couldn't possibly work with him together anymore, certainly not in the same building. Although seeing him wouldn't hurt. Definitely not.

But one thing did seem a bit odd to her. If she had met the professor 2 days ago, how come he didn't recognize her? He had hand-picked her for this job so he ought to have known what she looked like. It was okay when someone wasn't bragging with his title, it was pleasant even. Mira shook her head once more figuring out that there was one of two scenarios waiting for her at the end of this route.

Either she would meet her boss and realizing he was not interested in keeping work and private relations separated and who thought it was funny stalking a young woman, or she would meet her possibly ugly and old boss for the first time and after some heated argument she would cool off with a handsome man by her side. The second option seemed so much better.

But that had her wondering about her and Calem. Mira didn't really want to think about him since her consciousness had been holding lectures about why not to throw kisses around, ever since she had met Alexa. She even considered that this might be fate's way to teach her a lesson. A lesson like, everything would have been perfectly fine if you would have stuck to your man.

Trouble was for Mira that said man had not been there for her. And she still didn't know, where to exactly had they all vanished. She hadn't seen any of her friends since they parted after Santalune Forest.

Unexpectantly something else did manage to take her mind off any of the man in her life, and that was Fenja. Or rather, the moment when Fenja evolved. Mira had her and Chuchu fight several combee and flabébé on this route when after her last battle Fenja had glowed in a dense white light. The pokedex told her that she was now a braixen, but the only thing Mira now noticed was the stick she seemed to be absolutely obsessed with from that moment on.

But apart from being excited that she somehow wasn't doing a terrible job training her pokemon, Mira was also a bit sad. Her little Fenja was no longer the tiny little fox pokémon that had contently slept on her legs at night.

Speaking of which, it was high time she found a place to sleep. The hedges gave comfort since it almost seemed like she had at least one wall to seek shelter behind. Still shy of the four walls Mira wished for but much better than open field. Fenja kept watch over her while Chuchu nuzzled his head on her arm. She hoped he wouldn't shock her awake in the night, but he did nothing of the sort. In fact that thought had crossed his mind once or twice.

* * *

Mira woke up very early but surprisingly refreshed. The clear air and the silence had been good for her, given how there had been enough discussion going on inside of her head on the previous day. Which promptly continued right after Mira had enjoyed the serene silence of the early morning for only a few minutes.

Also, something had been in the back of her mind and all of the sudden, in the clarity only mornings possess, it dawned to her. Fenja had been so familiar with Augustine for a very good reason. He had raised her. He was the professor. She could have just asked her pokemon all along. But now she was scared what the answer would be. It's not like she could really do something about it anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mira cursed her luck for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days. She neared the end of the route, at least in a few hours she would know more and would be able to let loose on her frustration. The target for her assault, highly defined in her mind.

The day was drawing to a close when she finally took her first few steps in Lumiose City and the mere size of everything was quite intimidating. She was used to living on the countryside, in a small cottage with all of her mother's rhyhorns running on the grasslands nearby.

She asked around for directions and stood eventually in front of the pokemon lab. Her heart was beating too fast, she was just so scared that she might have made a mistake she couldn't undo. It was time, however, to face the truth, time to find out just how messed up her situation was.

A girl in the lobby send her upstairs to the third floor and already this felt like the longest elevator ride in her life. She stepped out of it, and there he was; his jacket was gone now but the same small smile on his lips. It was him, the man from three nights ago. And he would get it now.

"So you think this is funny?! First you hire me for a job I never asked for, then you show up in the middle of the night and flirt with me all the while you don't even have the decency to actually introduce yourself? What the actual hell?!"

The smile on the professor's face had not died down. Quite the contrary, it had gotten a bit brighter.

"If memory serves me right you were the one who thought it was alright to kiss a stranger goodnight. And I think you had fun that night. You're not really mad."

True, Mira wasn't mad; she was seething with rage by now. He wasn't addressing her problem with the sincerity Mira demanded. It was the one thing that truly sent her into a rampage.

"Take this stupid dex back and let me go home! This is not gonna happen! I have better things to do!" An alarmed employee was glancing around the corner. The man caught Mira's glare and retreated quickly.

"Right, you wanted to tell me what this great opportunity I offer you is getting in the way of. Why not talk about it over dinner? I was just heading out."

Mira could just stare at him. Why was he still smiling? She had meant what she had said, yet the words didn't seem to reach his brains. Although in this moment Mira doubted he had any.

"Listen you! I need to study for the entrance exams, I do not want to wait a whole year!" That did catch his attention.

"Aha, future competition maybe?"

"Oh you bet! So… I will be returning this job now." She held the pokedex out in her hand. "Or are you scared I might be better than you?"

"Not a chance. Did you know that almost every famous pokémon professor started out as a trainer? Even me. In fact I still like a battle every now and then." There was a smug smile on his face and Mira couldn't wait to wipe it off his face.

"You are not a famous pokémon professor." Mira said sweetly. But somehow he didn't seem fazed and Mira considered the thought that he was enjoying this bickering.

"Still more of a professional than you."

"Oh really? Kissing your employees at night?"

"If I remember correctly it was you that came up with this nice way of saying goodbye." Of course he was right and Mira knew it. But that didn't mean she couldn't try to turn this around.

"But you liked it!" There, now she had him.

"Of course I did! I'm a man and you're a pretty, young woman. What's not to like?" Mira just stared at him. She couldn't come up with any other response. Luckily he seemed a bit embarrassed by his words too because he tried to haul back a bit on his grinning as well as changing the topic.

"Listen, Mira. We can negotiate this. Let's head out, grab a bite to eat, I'm really hungry, and you tell me about the exams and then we'll find a way to make this all work. I know they aren't even accepting applications until a few weeks." Mira was still pouting and a bit weirded out by the way the last conversation had went. She didn't quite look forward to another one with this man but at least he would listen to what she wanted and so Mira felt like she had to try at least.

They didn't walk for long, in fact the café, Augustine was leading her to, was right outside of the laboratory.

"A café? Didn't you say dinner?" Mira was a bit confused, which quickly turned back to anger when he chuckled at her remark.

"You were expecting a restaurant? Then you should have told me you were coming today. I'll take you dining another time then."

"No you won't. Don't you know? This is the last you'll see of me. So enjoy it." She added with a sweet smiled while sitting down. Although the restaurants were probably really good. Mira just loved food. The more the better.

"That's not what one would call negotiating, Mira." They ordered the evening's special and Mira hoped she wouldn't have to pay the bill. Why was everything so expensive? All the money she had gathered would be just enough to get fed. At least Mira hoped it would be enough to do at least that.

"So, you said something about entry exams." Mira was honestly a bit surprised that he did in fact remained on the topic he had promised her. So Mira got serious; she was ready to fight for her dreams because he was ready to listen.

"As I said, I will apply for a spot at the university here in Lumiose City. I know the entry exams are brutal, so I need the time to review all the stuff I had learned over the years to pass. In addition, I studied all the past years for the exams in Sinnoh and so the topics are a bit different." It did spark an interest with the professor; after all he had been in her position too, once, some years back. But he would never forget the terror these exams seeded in any heart, no matter how certain one was of his abilities. And from what Mira told him she had already been working for the exams; it actually sounded like Grace had been wrong about her daughter.

"For what courses did you apply? Evolution? Physiology? Or something unrelated to pokémon?" He added with a smile, but it wasn't mocking anymore, but actually wanted to know. And the professor actually wanted to make a deal so that Mira could have both: an experience that would help her to much needed personal growth as well the opportunity to follow her ambitions as a scholar. And since he showed real interest he even elicited a small smile from Mira too.

"I applied for evolution as a main subject with some side courses in development. I think there is much to gain from this addition seeing how I have found next to none research on how early faults in development, may it be training- or health-related, impact on an adult pokémon. Is it compensated for once the pokémon evolves? Does it prolong the time a pokémon needs until it evolves? There is just so much we don't know! And how exactly is the mechanism of evolution disruption? We know it works! But it was discovered by chance! So I believe this need to be looked into as well." She grinned like anyone would when talking about the topic someone's true passion lay. And this was Mira's. But she wasn't the only one having a big grin on her face.

While Mira had elaborated on her take on necessary research that needed to be done urgently, largely by her in the future, the smile on Professor Sycamore's face had continued to grow wider. "Grace was so wrong about you."

This interrupted her speech very abruptly and while Mira had started to enjoy their meeting now she was on edge again.

"Grace? Like in Grace, my mother?" From the way he averted her gaze she knew, she was right and that she was not supposed to know. And that had her want to know even more.

"Answers, now. Augustine, please. I think I deserve to know. This was her idea, wasn't it? That woman, really…"

It was starting to make sense now. Their sudden move to a different country under the pretense of getting away from the place that reminded her of her failed marriage. All just an excuse.

"Okay… but please don't tell her I told you. So, she sent me a letter a while back, asking if I would consider giving you a pokemon and a pokedex. She explained that while you were smart and focused and overall perfect, you had no idea how the real world works. Don't tell her; we can make this work without involving her any further." Mira might, but he was right with pointing out that her mother should not be involved any further into this. It was her life after all. And Mira was also hurt. Was that what her mother thought about her? She knew very well how the world worked, she would be able to tell her exactly which elements are found where on the planet's crust for example.

"Mira? Hey… you still there? Listen… You don't have to complete the pokedex or compete in the gyms. But! I won't just drop you. I think you could be a great researcher in time, but so far you lack field experience. Let me give you another job, one more suited for what you want to. You can intern for me in the lab as a reward." Mira was shifting between blind rage for her mother and sympathy for the man in front of her, and blind rage for the man across of her, that too. He wasn't off the hook just yet. But at least he saw he was in the wrong. Although she still needed to cut this job as short as possible.

"First. We need to talk more about this job you think is better suited for me; I might still refuse. Second. I don't want to intern in your lab. I will intern with Professor Rowan. He is the most renowned researcher on this continent and not even you can say otherwise." She looked at him, challenging him to state otherwise.

"Indeed he is. But first, since Professor Rowan is the best he doesn't work with inexperienced personnel. You intern somewhere else first, receive a perfect letter of recommendation and then you are considered for a position if you are lucky. So… for your new job! You will be happy to hear, that since you will be interning in my lab you will focus on evolution, or rather possible mega-evolution."

"Mega-evolution?" This sparked a real interest in Mira. She had not come across this term so far. But she knew about evolution, she had learned from the best after all, so she hoped she would be able to follow this new subject quickly.

"It is an evolution of a fully evolved pokémon. Although the more I study it the more I think evolution is the wrong term since it is only temporary and the pokémon in question returns to its final evolution after a period of time. So it's more of a transformation really. Also it is somehow connected to the bond of the trainer and the pokémon. My garchomp has no trouble with the conversion but I have been with her for so many years. It was my very first pokémon too." He paused reminiscing of the time he had spent with his pokémon and the places he's been to with her.

"That sounds fascinating." Mira was more than interested. She felt like she got run over by this discovery. It had her feel so stupid since she knew nothing about it and she had a little more respect for the professor in front of her. A little at least.

"So. Your job will be to travel Kalos and return to the lab with at least three pokémon capable of mega-evolution. Capable in the sense of physiologically as well as practically. You think you can do that?" He was challenging her, and Mira was sure to accept. She was already busy with planning the practical aspects of her journey.

"No other restrictions? I don't even know what is required. How do I initiate the transformation? How will I know when I have succeeded and can return?" But apart from these questions Mira was very calm now. This seemed like a job that was manageable, both time- and strength-wise and since she was honestly interested in the topic, Mira was sure she would enjoy the task too.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys!_

_New chapter is up, more lumiose city plot. I just love that town_

_ guest, thanks for reviewing again. I wish you were my beta, you know. Yeah I sobbed a little inside, but I prefer the harsh truth. I want to improve after all. So keep on doing what you do, hand me the flaws so that I can try to improve on them :) thanks again, very much appreciated_

Chapter 6

They had finished their meal and Mira was relieved that he paid for it. That part she could get used to. They walked once more to the lab and back to his office.

While they were in the elevator something else came to Mira's mind.

"By the way… Is it okay to call you Augustine? Or should I say Professor Sycamore?"

"Well, that depends who you want to speak to. Asking about some detail in a paper, then I'll be Professor Sycamore. Asking me to take you out to dinner, I will be Augustine to you." He turned towards her with a grin on his face.

"Professor Sycamore it is then." It earned her a small chuckle. Mira was beginning to not hate him anymore. He wasn't taking offense when a joke was on him and so she could handle him dishing out one on her every once in a while. Also he was serious when it came to his work which she had questioned until now. And he paid for her food. This really could be a nice collaboration.

"My office is over this way. If you ever need anything you can come see me. If I'm not in there then you'll at least find a note as to where to find me." He walked further waving Mira over when he opened a door and walked in.

"Your office." Mira's head snapped up when he said that.

"I get an office?!" He smiled apologetically.

"Well, this is your desk anyways. Tierno and Trevis are out, as you know. But even those two need some place to gather their results. Basically it's your office for most of the time."

Mira grinned, still good enough for her. It was a nice room, too bad, she would have to leave town soon again. But already now she couldn't wait to be back.

They walked downstairs to the second level. "Here you will find almost all of the labs. Since you are more of a field research intern there's little here that concerns you. Maybe I'll send you to get someone or something from here, but that's about it."

"I'm not your maid you know." Mira looked at him levelly.

"Right, else the first thing I would have shown you is my flat." His finger if pointing up so Mira was a bit apprehensive when it came to her next question. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"You don't actually live in the lab, do you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Why not? Do you have any idea how expensive the rent is in this town? So yes, I once had one very big office and lab, now I have a lab downstairs, a smaller office and a tiny flat. The downside is that you're never done. There is no coming home after work, but apart from that it's great."

Mira just wanted to get away from that topic. "So, done with this floor. What's very downstairs? The elevator had two exits."

"Yes, else everyone could just walk in. Your pokedex alone would activate the elevator but the keycard I gave you gives you broader access. Almost all of the ground floor is reserved for pokémon. All the ones we are currently doing research with, live there. So if you get those three mega evolutions they will end up there as well during our studies."

Mira was a bit skeptical. "They don't fight each other when no one is around? There are some pokémon known to have strong territorial behavior."

But the professor looked calm. "If they can't obey the simple order of their trainers not to fight then they are not fit for the trial anyways. And I have great insurance, so we're good. So… That's what I wanted to show you, anything else you want to ask me about?"

"Is there some kind of library here? Where do I get my resources from when I need to look something up?" He smiled at her and Mira felt a bit weird. Had she asked about something obvious?

"There are the electronic databases which you can access from your account that I still need to set up for you. You'll have it by tomorrow. If you still can't wait, there is a small selection of basic literature in the junior office where you work and if you need some more advanced stuff, you can ask me. The books are all spread over the other offices because sadly we don't have a nice spacious room for everyone to sit down with a nice cup of coffee and read some good books."

"I know a place that could be spared so everyone could have just that." She grinned at her new boss only to have him shake his head.

"It's late, and you are clearly not thinking straight anymore. I'll walk you to the pokecenter." He slipped out of his lab coat and carelessly dropped it on one of the couches in the entrance hall.

"Oh please, I'm not a little kid anymore. It's right across the street! When should I start work tomorrow?" That offer had just been embarrassing to Mira. Such a cheap way to steal another kiss from her. But her rejection wasn't what puzzled him.

"What do you mean, start work tomorrow? Your work here is done for now; your real work is on the road." Not if Mira had a say in it.

"But you said I need to find these mega evolutions. But to be even able to do that I need to read up on the topic first. I like to start with a plan at least. And Calem, my boyfriend just so you know, hasn't been here either. So I want to wait for him to catch up. So, when do I start work?" That smile was bound to carry some mocking, Mira just knew it.

"Boyfriend you say… then how come you kissed me three days ago?"

"… I'm not discussing facts with you. So… a time please?"

"I really don't care to be honest. I'm always in my office or right next door to it when you need anything, so… Oh, I'm out for breakfast around nine if you want to join me." That actually didn't sound all that bad.

"Fine, I'll be in your office at nine. But now I really want to catch some sleep. Goodnight." She turned around to walk outside.

"Good luck. When you walk in and realize how there are trainers sleeping even on the floor of the center, you're going to be back anyways." She whipped around. He could have started with that.

"What? Why? Is there only one center for the whole town?" That seemed just wrong.

"There's a major blackout in Lumiose right now. And I really don't know when they are going to be able to fix this. Anyways. There is only one working pokecenter at the moment. We even offer our own healing machines to trainers because Joy is just overwhelmed with the amount of trainers that pass through Lumiose." Mira was baffled. She really wanted a bed.

"I hate my life… Why did you keep me so long then? You could have shown me the lab tomorrow and I might have still gotten a place to sleep, you jerk!" But he was just shaking his head.

"From what I hear the dorms are full before noon. Just really bad timing with that power outage and all." Mira cold see where this was going from a mile away.

"And there I was thinking you weren't as bad as you seemed. No way am I sleeping in your bed."

"Erm… I wouldn't hand my bed over to anyone, just to make this clear. But I was going to offer you my couch. But no, not anymore. Have fun sleeping on the ground." And then he waved good bye to her before disappearing into the elevator and riding back up leaving Mira behind in the quiet lobby.

Now what would she do? She looked at the couches close by but the thought of sleeping out in the open wasn't a comfortable one. Even camping outside Mira always tried to find a corner or some kind of roof equivalent and these here had neither. So she took the elevator up as well. Not to go begging for some shelter but tot head to her own office instead. Even if she couldn't access her account just yet she would at least have some books to read.

She reached the room and had no trouble finding her desk. But something seemed odd to her now. There were three desks that were clearly belonging to someone. She knew Tierno and Trevis had one each, but the professor had not mentioned the third person. And for all she knew the third person could barge in on her early in the morning. The mere scenario was embarrassing. But she truly had no other option.

So she spread her sleeping bag under her desk and picked a few books from the shelves aligning the walls. There were a few really interesting books there and for the first tie Mira felt like she was taking a real step towards reaching her dream. At the same time she felt like a little girl again, laying underneath the table, reading books with a flashlight.

A few hours later Mira had given up on finishing the book in one night and she was almost asleep when there were heavy footsteps in the hallway. At first she had thought it was the professor checking in on her but the closer they got the more Mira knew those weren't human. Her heart pounded when the stopped in front of her door and it skipped several beats when the door knob turned. Mira didn't want to see what was lurking around in the lab at night and even Fenja was scared. She let out a low growl that Mira hadn't heard before from her.

But whatever she had done, it worked because the pokemon, at least Mira hoped it was a pokemon, on the other side retreated continuing its way down the hallway.

Mira was shaking. Just what was that and how could the professor even sleep with something like this around. Then it dawned to her. Maybe this had been his pokemon and he had just played a trick on her to scare her or coax her into his apartment or whatever. But for now she was too tired to remain angry or upset for long.

Fenja was wide awake, watching over her, and so Mira was quickly asleep minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

_hi guys!_

_new chapter, i know hardly anyone makes it this far, but i really don't know how to fix the slow start! Any ideas? I considered leaving the chapters up the way they are but insert a chapter with a summary about the pre-Lumiose plot and put a remark at the beginning of the story._

_also, less people have read this story so far than people were on the mt everest. why do people go up there, when reading this story makes you so much more SPECIAL _

_yeah, i need to keep my spirits up with lame remarks like that. But i do believe in the plot. I do. else i would have given up by now. So THANK YOU. So much_

The floor really wasn't all that comfortable. As Mira was slowly waking up se could already feel the oncoming stiff neck she would have to suffer from.

"The coffee is getting cold, you think we should wake her up?" Mira shot up, not recognizing Tierno's voice in her half asleep state.

"OUCH!" Mira had hit her head on her desk which had her curl into a weeping ball.

"Sorry we startled you. Here. Maybe it will help a bit." Trevor handed her lukewarm cup of coffee. With milk.

"Ewww… why would you put milk in there?!" Tierno and Trevor exchanged a glance.

"I guess Professor Sycamore didn't know you don't like milk." Mira crawled up to her chair and still took the coffee. Wasn't too bad after all. At least a lot better than no coffee.

"Of course he did." The boys once more looked at each other before Trevor had the courage to speak up.

"He, erm… asked us to go get you and see him in his office. That was half an hour ago. I think we should be going soon."

Mira stretched and yawned before slowly getting up. "Okay, guys, out, I need to chance. Go ahead without me, I'll join you once I'm done."

"Okay, drink your coffee. I think you need it." For that Tierno received a glare that escorted him and his friend out of the room.

Mira sighed. The night had been too short. And too uncomfortable. If she wouldn't be able to get a bed in the pokecenter then she would ask the professor for that couch maybe. Probably. Yes, she would. Or maybe she could bring the professor to ask her again? This way her pride wouldn't get stepped on in the process.

Mira grabbed some clothes before heading to a restroom to change and freshen up. Maybe she should hurry out of Lumiose after all. At least in the next pokecenters there would be showers.

She returned to the office to grab the coffee which she had ended up deciding to drink after all and slowly trotted to the professor's office. From afar she could hear there was a pokémon battle going on and that had her curious. Her mood dropped when she heard Calem bark some commands. She had wanted to see him for days, but now she was just pissed. Counting the days since she had last seen him didn't help either.

She entered the office without knocking or even acknowledging their presence and walked straight over to the professor's desk to plummet into his chair. Only now did she realize the professor was fighting. Since there weren't addressing her, Mira snooped around his desk. A picture on his desk caught her eye and she simply shook her head. The world really was a small place.

"I didn't know you were in Sinnoh, professor." He looked around frowning. Calem too now focused on her but Mira kept her gaze stubbornly on the other man.

"Oh, yes. Do you know Professor Rowan? How's the coffee coming?" Mira could see Calem wanted to speak but she didn't want to listen so she continued to exclude him from the conversation.

"Next time without milk, please. Well… knowing him would be an understatement. I kinda lived in his lab for most of my childhood." She grinned at him while picking up the framed picture.

"Do you still have that gible? I wish I had one too. They are so badass and cute too!" Calem tried to get into the conversation once more but this time it was his battle opponent that wouldn't let him get a word in.

"She evolved. I told you yesterday! Do you ever listen when there is food in front of you?"

"WHAT?!" Now Calem didn't care about manners anymore. "You were here yesterday? Mira, I waited for you all night in the pokecenter. Where did you sleep?!"

His gaze shifted to the professor who just threw his hands up, trying to calm him down. But it was Tierno that came to their rescue.

"She slept in the office, Calem. That's where we picked her up from while you were battling the professor." He nodded as to himself while Mira cheered on the inside. A little bit of jealousy really was all it took it seemed.

"Well then, I apologize. Shall we continue our battle then? So there will be a gabite amongst the three pokémon?"

"Actually, she's a garchomp. But no, she's going to stay out of this, I don't want your pokémon to be stuck in IC for weeks." Calem looked pissed but Mira had something else to add.

"Was that her last night? Some pokémon crept through the hallway last night and Fenja didn't like that much."

"And you were scared. Hahaha!" That really was hilarious to him. Garchomp always wandered the hallways at night making sure everything was alright.

"I demand you battle with your strongest pokémon, professor." The room fell quiet after Calem's words.

"Are you sure, Calem. You are a complete beginner. Froakie has hardly grown since he left the lab. You opened with him, now that means he is either your strongest or your weakest one, depending on the strategy you are running. Which one is it Calem?"

The boy remained quiet.

"Okay, if you defeat Mira I will let you challenge garchomp."

"HEY! I didn't agree to this!" But then again, it would be nice to vent some frustration. But Mira preferred using her hands or mouth to do that.

"Sure. Whatever… Get ready Mira! Froakie, go!" Begrudgingly Mira noticed that she had her pokémon with her actually. Maybe that meant she was becoming a trainer after all, even if the only reason she had them with her was so that neither them nor her would be alone.

"Alright then, Chuchu, do your worst."

"So predictable, Mira. A great trainer could win even with the type weakness on his hand. I thought this would be a battle between starter pokémon." In this moment then, she really couldn't stand him preaching down on her like this.

"Is that so? Well… since you are such a _great_ trainer, try to win against this type advantage and shut up. A great trainer wins using her instincts."

Meanwhile Shauna had walked up to the professor. "Can't you say something to make them stop fighting, professor?"

"Mmh? I'm not running a daycare here. Whatever is going on between them, they need to figure that out by themselves. Let's just enjoy the show and watch."

"Froakie, bubble!" Mira had to fight not to start laughing.

"Chuchu, agility, then thunderbolt!"

"Sure, go ahead, ruin my office." Shauna laughed at the professor's mumbling. But Calem had nothing to laugh about, his pokémon was out.

"So, great trainer Calem. Have any other pokémon? I think you would be quite impressed with Fenja's...development." Calem indeed was intrigued.

"Froakie, return." He weighted his options, before deciding on his faster pokémon.

"Fletchling, go!" Mira returned Chuchu and with a smirk she enjoyed the gaping mouths that appeared in everybody's face when her braixen made her entry.

"Fenja, fire spin!" Regardless of Fletchling's speed, it couldn't escape this attack. But it also had a fighting spirit and hit Fenja with its peck attack.

"Psybeam, Fenja!" The attack froze the bird pokemon in the air before Fletchling plummeted to the ground, passed out. Mira decided not to gloat over her victory, after all, she wanted to make up with her boyfriend and forgive him for being such a selfish -…maybe she should gloat a little bit. Maybe then he wouldn't bring up pokémon this much in their conversations.

"Well, guess you should go back to trainer school, Calem." Mira knew those were harsh words, but she was still mad about how Calem had just taken off with Shauna and the others.

"Maybe you should stick to your books, Mira." And this didn't improve her mood either.

"You know what? I don't think so. The professor sent me off to research mega evolution and it seems like I need really strong pokemon to be able to pull that off. So prepare, Calem. I'm not cutting you any slack, just because we are dating." But Calem shook his head.

"Rival _or_ lover. That's the choice you have to make right now."

Mira was stunned and so was the rest of the room.

"Don't you think you are being a bit overly dramatic? Calem… we could just not battle each other." She turned towards the professor.

"And you, stop pitting us against each other, you jerk!" Calem turned towards him too.

"Yes, why would you do that? We are a couple, you just can't do that, professor!"

"Sorry, I didn't know that!"

But Mira just stared at him. He had known; she had told him yesterday. But Mira remained quiet; there was no need to have this situation escalate again. Calem had just dismissed everything and that was just how Mira wanted it to be.

"Let's go grab some breakfast together, guys. Are you coming too Mira or do you have to work?" She looked at her boss to check with him and immediately regretted doing so. Since when did she need anybody's approval to do anything?

"Sure, you should probably get some food in your stomach first. But, first… Mira, Calem and Shauna, you too. I think you all should take another pokemon with you. They aren't trained yet, but I think you could end up with a very strong addition to your teams. Mira, you won, so you get first pick."

Mira looked at the three pokemon in front of her and recognized them as the starter pokemon that were traditionally handed out in Kanto. So how come the professor had them?

"Professor Sycamore, does any of them have a mega evolution?" She needed to work on her job after all.

"Haha, I see where this is going. But you are in luck. All three of them have a mega evolution form." That didn't help Mira much.

"So can I have all three of them?" But both Shauna and Calem were protesting. It had been a joke anyways.

But Mira still couldn't decide. She really liked charmander, but she already had Fenja, which was a fire type, so the little lizard pokémon was out. That left a water or a plant/poison Pokémon. They were both ugly so no help there, and her team would need both types.

"Eenie, meenie, mue, I'll chose you!" Bulbasaur it was. What nickname would she give him? Since it kinda looked like a toad to Mira, especially once it would evolve, she decided on –

"Toadstool! Welcome little one."

"There you go, a Venusarite. One thing you need to achieve mega-evolution you need a specious-specific stone. The rest you will learn at time. Now work hard, you can do it." He offered her the stone on his hand. It was small and she wondered how she was supposed to find others like these.

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore." There was still a little taunt in her voice when she called him by his professional name but he wasn't bothered by that. As long as Mira was serious about her job he was fine with her messing with him.

But Calem and Shauna hadn't been able to follow their conversation from that point onward.

"What's mega evolution? We didn't cover that in trainer school. If Shauna is okay with squirtle, I really would like charmander. Shauna?" Of course she couldn't deny him his wish.

"Sure, I really don't mind either way. Come here lil'squirt!" Mira just shook her head in defeat. Worst. Nickname. Ever.

"You know what? Mira's first job as my assistant is to explain mega evolution to you." She whipped around at her boss.

"WHAT?! Okay guys, seems like I will be skipping breakfast after all. We can meet up in the evening and I can give you a little overview of the topic." She shot a glare at the professor but the man just shrugged. All he had meant was say a few sentences about it. But if Mira was willing to take it so much further, then he wouldn't interfere.

"I'll clear the seminar room for you at five then. It's on this floor on the other side, last door on the left." A light had started to blink on his computer. "I have to take that call. Have fun, every one. See you around."

He waved them goodbye while already sitting down on his desk. Pushing a button a face popped up on the screen. Speaking of the damn devil.

"Professor Rowan, how are you? How may I help you?"

"That took longer than usual. Are you busy? I can call another time."

"No, I was busy. Then you called and I kicked out my latest set of mini-minions." The elder chuckled.

"You and your networking... waste of time, but you stopped listening to my advice years ago... There's nothing better than the one good assistant. You don't need anything else. Just one! Well, considering you were this one assistant once I did need more than that, didn't I."

Professor Sycamore grinned at his former mentor. "Yeah, you pretty much kicked me out once I stumbled upon mega evolution. Oh and I got myself an assistant just an hour ago. Aspiring researcher, very promising, very talented."

"I hope I'll meet him at the symposium then."

"Her. A young woman. She just moved here. Her mom wanted her out of the house so she begged me to give her a pokémon." Professor Sycamore wondered how to weave in that they all knew each other in the least shocking way.

There was silence on the other side of the screen. Professor Rowan held a stern expression.

"May I guess, she is really pretty? Are you sure you are not just seeing what you want to see?"

"She looks alright, I guess. I have faith in her though. People are gonna talk no matter how smart or dumb she was."

"You do know this puts your reputation on very thin ice? You should take this more seriously." Again with the stern look. He guessed the mentoring never really stopped. This made him wonder what that meant for the relationship between Professor Rowan and Mira.

"Have you ever considered this might be the very reason why there are hardly any great female scientists? Because no one ever takes that risk? If she doesn't screw up, she stays. She asks the right questions; that is something you can't learn. Also… she said you know her. And from what it sounded like you suffered her presence for quite a while too." He grinned at the screen as realization slowly settled in. But his reaction was rather unexpected.

"Mira! Listen, you scoundrel, you better keep your hands off her. If I hear a single complaint about you I will personally break some bones in your body. And cut your hair." Following his instinct the professor's hands shot up to his hair.

"Not the hair…"

"I really don't see what girls like so much about you."

"It's called charisma. You should try it someday."

"You are still the little brat that thought walking to Sinnoh was a good way to convince me to teach you."

"Well you ended up doing just that!"

"It's not like I could have just sent you back, half-dead as you were!"

For a moment he pouted at the older man's grim face before they both started laughing. It was always like that. The bickering, the insulting and the inevitable grinning to end the quarrel. But seconds later Professor Rowan's face darkened once more.

"I mean it. One tear from her equals one week in the hospital for you." Professor Sycamore just shrugged. He wasn't planning on making her cry. Driving her up the wall, yes. Helping her develop her potential, definitely. Breaking up the shaky relationship with her and Calem…probably. He really thought she was better off without him. The little he had noticed about them wasn't in their favor.

Professor Rowan observed his former pupil and he still had doubts but he knew better than to push the topic any further. This time at least.

"But now, the reason why I actually called. It's about the symposium."

"Ugh… the symposium… I might get my first grey hair over that one. Please tell me you're still attending?"

"Hehe, let's hope grey suits you, lad. Else we cut it."

"Stop picking on my hair, you mean old man!"

_Couldn't refuse, Professor Rowan is just a little bit too badass to not involve him. And I really can't see him and Sycamore getting along perfectly fine. There was bound to be some kind of clash between manly-man and fancy-man. But i do like them together. It makes for a good story i think._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys!_

_Back with another chapter already. _

_I wanna thank JustBelieve GoBeyond for reviewing. I liked how you added 'so far' haha, yeah… actually I disagree. The plot is getting better, like RIGHT NOW. In this chapter. So buckle up :)_

_have fun everyone_

* * *

Chapter 8

Mira was at a loss. She didn't know where to start really. It was noon already and she had made little to none progress. She needed help and by now she was desperate enough to ask the professor and suffer his mocking that might be heading her way.

She entered his office but he wasn't there. Mixed within her annoyance and disappointment was also a bit of relief. He thought back about this morning how he had downright lied to everybody's face. Sooner or later she would inquire about this sooner or later, but first she needed to get this presentation going. Walking up to his desk t wait there for him she saw there was a note there.

He was out for lunch.

Mira sighed. Noon. She hadn't checked into the pokecenter. Mira sat down, feeling the tears well up. She didn't want to sleep in her office again and since the professor decided to ignore the fact that she was taken ruled out sleeping on his couch.

Or did it? Maybe she should check out the couch right now? If it was no good then turning it down would be easy. And he was out; he would never know she had been in there.

So she got up, curious now and tiptoed to the door that she assumed was heading to his apartment. It wasn't locked, so Mira actually went in. For a moment she thought that this was wrong, but the curiosity was too much to endure.

"Just in time to join me for lunch." But halfway through the sentence Mira had screamed and hid behind the very couch she was considering her new bed. Her heart was racing, why was he even in here?! Was the lunch thing just an excuse to slack off again?

"I made enough for two, hoping you would drop by. Do you like risotto?" Mira was slowly recovering and getting up. So that was his idea of lunch. He cooked. And it made her feel even more lacking since the only thing she had ever cooked was coffee.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I came in here…" She didn't dare to lift her head and look him in the eye.

"Well, we're both nosy, so I can hardly blame you for the same fault." Now Mira looked up seeing him grin. Mira couldn't help but think of that saying 'Men turn seven and then they grow taller' because that certainly was the case with this man right here.

"Damn you, now I can't complain about you anymore… at least not for you sticking your nose into my affairs. While we are at it. What was that about you 'not knowing' about Calem and me? I know you do." His smile dimmed a bit.

"The food's getting cold."

"I don't care. I demand that you tell me what you are trying to do here. Tell me and then I may grace you with my presence tonight." She winked at him. It really was a bit all too serious for her liking, that grin of his was addicting. And the food was getting cold. Her food.

"Oh you _demand_! Well, my Lady, sorry, but no. If I'm being honest than you will stay here tonight, not 'might stay'. That's the deal." Mira nodded, glad not to be forced to sleep on the ground again while also getting the answers she considered herself entitled to have.

"Okay Mira. I think you and Calem will not work. He, erm… Mira, he's four years younger than you! He's a child basically. And he only cares about battling and training, things you despise. You need someone that shares more with you." Mira had expected something like that, except for the age. She couldn't believe Calem was just 16. Then again, Shauna was 15 so it made sense too. She looked back up at him but he was busy looking at his food.

"I can't say you're wrong, but you are only telling half of the story, Augustine." He looked up hearing his name.

"You still need to tell me why you think this is any of _your_ business."

That he wondered too, so he didn't answer right away. He had gotten more intrigued about Mira with everything he learned about her, yet the exact reason was hard to figure out. He knew he wanted to sleep with her, but that was pretty much the case with any pretty girl he came along, So that couldn't be the only reason.

He had liked that kiss though.

And maybe that was reason enough for now. He got up, walked up to her and pulled her into another kiss. She leaned into it too, realizing that the last kiss before this one had been the one they had shared in Santalune City. But different from then, this was more than just a small peck on his lips. Oh and this one right now was so much better.

So why did the professor pull away? Mira was confused. It showed though, because after a small laugh he dived in another time. But then her thinking caught up and she pushed him away.

"No, no, no, that's… no…" She noticed that despite the fact that they were no longer kissing his hand was still on her hip so he shook that off as well.

"No. Just no."

"Okay. Calm down. But that was my answer." Then he sat back down and started to eat. Mira could just stare at him. He just sat there and ate as if nothing had happened and he even had the nerve to grin at her like this.

"Interesting. Is that also how you answer questions? An interview would be really, really interesting."

"Really? Is that code for sex? We have all the time tonight, don't worry. And yes, I'm joking."

"Too bad, and yes, that was a joke too." She added when his head had shot up. "Keep your pants on."

Mira finally dug into her food and had to swallow down a moan. That was just so good. But her face must have told the same story anyways because a smirk appeared on the professor's face.

"Are you not gonna ask about Professor Rowan and how I know him?" Mira asked after a while. She had thought she wanted him to stop talking but the silence was too tense from all the words that no one spoke.

"Well, I know that he will slice my hair off should I make you cry so I guess you two are rather close. Are you related? I mean, you look nothing like him but that's not saying much."

"Hahaha! Did he really say that?"

"Yes, he did. And he can be so scary. He would absolutely come all this way to Kalos just to make my life miserable."

"WHAT?!" Mira thought back at the kind old man that sat down every afternoon to make sure she did her homework, that never forgot her birthday and always had a candy bar for her lying around.

"I can't imagine that, Augustine. He is such a kind man, so patient and so caring. And no, we aren't related. You know my mom, you know, the woman you conspired against me with! Anyways, she was a really good rhyhorn racer. And I always came along to her practices and the actual races but then school started and I had to stay home. My dad was out trying to be a trainer, failing really hard too, so the professor made sure I had dinner every night and was in bed at nine. He woke me up at six prepared breakfast for me and then he walked me to school. And after school I came to the lab and read or smashed some beakers and a few flasks. Whatever I found first."

"Wow, I'm so jealous. That sounds like the perfect childhood."

"Yeah, until your mother and some stupid professor plot against you and try to turn you into a stupid pokemon trainer." She smirked at him. She had been mad, but not anymore. Well, her mother was a whole different story, but that was one she would take care of later.

"That professor must be a real idiot… but why did you move at all? Why not stay there? I really miss Sinnoh… Maybe I just miss the time I had there but I like to think I miss the place and the people and the food…"

"Yeah… me too… hold on, why do you miss the food? If I could cook like you then I would never miss anything ever again!" Her obsession with food really wasn't healthy, but Mira couldn't help it. She just loved to eat.

"Why don't you head back, Augustine. You are free to do whatever you want!" But he shook his head.

"I am chained to Kalos. For once my research is bound here. I have people here that need me, people that rely on me. I can't just leave them behind. I did that once and it almost cost me my best friend. No, between the two of us, you are the one that is free to go wherever you like."

Mira thought about his words. She had always thought that once she grew older she would be the one that decided her life but from what Augustine said it sounded more like your responsibilities were the things that tied you down and made the decisions for you. When would that start with her? Had it maybe already started? Suddenly she was scared.

"Hey, are you okay? Mira?" He hurried around the table to sit down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look really freaky, just so you know." The fear disappeared when he made that joke. She looked up at him, almost feeling how the gears of her life were shifting in that very moment. Mira smiled at him and now the professor was completely confused.

He had watched her go from cocky to scared to smiling within a minute. But what confused him even more were her lips, firmly pressing against his once more.

She was bolder this time, pulling him in and running her hands through his hair. Yes it was wrong, in more than just one regard. Not only was she in a relationship, regardless of whether or not she was happy there, but he was also her boss. But Mira didn't care; she had made a decision to let fate decide. Should this work, Kalos would be her home. If it didn't then now was the perfect time to return to Sinnoh.

Thinking about it like that, there really was no risk in what she was doing right now. They. Definitely them both. She squealed when he picked her up and moved to the couch. Mira was somewhat relieved that he didn't take her straight to the bed. Because if she had a choice she would rather stay with this man in Kalos. Yes he was infuriating sometimes, yes he knew already pretty well how to push her buttons but he also knew how to calm her down and dissipate her worries.

And he was a great kisser.

But they had stopped now, Mira grinning, the professor smiling as she moved down from his lap to sit next to him.

"I guess lunch break is over, huh? I need some help with those papers I pulled. They are pretty advanced and I don't have enough time to look up all the mechanisms and methods to understand the text. So can you explain that to me without much fuss?"

"Huh? Okay…" He had not expected they would be cutting back to work right now, but yes, he could go along with that as well.

"What? Wanted to show me your bedroom first?" She smirked at him, having accurately guessed what he had had in mind.

"Well, I had expected you might explain how you at first pushed me away when I kissed you and now you downright jump me half an hour later." Mira shook her head not sure what to tell him.

"It's…erm… I decided to give up on whatever is left between me and Calem. And then I really wanted to kiss you again. And tonight I don't think I will sleep on the couch either. You are good for me. Maybe not for my morals, and maybe not for long, but I, um… I decided to take that risk. And I know you might just want me for the night, but that's a risk I decided to take, too."

He sighed. That didn't sound all that bad. It wasn't really what he had hoped for, being full of reason except for heart but he would take it.

"You don't mind the very simple fact that I am 14 years older than you?" Mira looked indeed a bit shocked.

"You don't look that old."

"Yes I do. But the fact that you don't see that… well, it means our odds had just gotten a lot better. Now, which paper gave you most trouble?"

* * *

_** guest** (you know who I mean, my lovely reviewer), Yeah, she's cheating again, yes yes yes. I know. I don't thinks it's okay to kiss someone else when you are in a relationship, but Mira doesn't reflect my opinions, it's not a self-insert in any way. So endure it, I hope you can find it in you to forgive her. If not, yeah, bash her. That's okay too. It's despicable _

_** all**  
yeah, there is totally a lemon coming. just so you know.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys, back with more._

_Thank you all for reading up to this point, I know it sounds lame, but it really does mean so much to me. There are more than 70k pokemon fics out there and for you to choose mine, that is big. So thank you._

_At guest, damn you, you're right, ugh… XD kidding, yeah I know I know I know… I used to hand out 500 word chapters and could carry tons of plot and people kept complaining that the chapters were too short and now I have 2000 and it's too slow for me as well. I will be tightening it up. I will try at least. Hell, I rewrote those first 10 chapters THREE times. So you are having a lot more action already :)_

Chapter 9

Professor Sycamore leaned back into his couch and sighed. His living room was a mess, with sheets of paper laying everywhere. But Mira had finished her work, now he should go and do his. But he really didn't want to. And it was late, and with that observation he had already convinced himself to continue tomorrow.

While he was sitting here Mira was breaking up with Calem and so the boy would probably miss out on the presentation and come ask him instead. Or he would assume, correctly assume, that Mira had left him because she wanted a relationship with him instead.

He grinned. He had a girlfriend now. It had been a couple of years since he last dared to take that step and so far it had never ended well. Or lasted. Something had to be wrong with him and he better found out what that _something_ was.

It had to be him, had to. Why else would completely normal, loveable girls run out on him after just a few weeks? And when he would go to see them they would start crying or throw stuff at him.

He needed to figure out what was wrong with him, so he wouldn't repeat the same with Mira, or worse, finding a new way to ruin it. Not that he would be able to tell the difference.

He looked to the door. So far Calem hadn't shown up so maybe Mira hadn't broken up with him after all. But would be smiling at him while she held her first seminar. And afterwards Calem might as well take her out to dinner and walk hand in hand with her through Lumiose.

He felt sick and angry and all that over a silly thought. He rose and tidied up the papers around him at least. The work distracted him as did the cooking he did after. When Mira returned she would have a nice meal with him and he smiled thinking about what would be later.

If she came back.

The professor sighed. That clearly was one flaw with him; thinking too much and assuming the worst. It's like was out to torture himself.

The door opened and then Mira walked in. Only then did he realize how tense he had been all this time.

"I made dinner for us." He walked up to kiss her, and the fact that she was not only allowing that but furthering it as well shook off the last bit of concern that had lingered.

"Thank you, I'm starving! Bad news though, Calem was out training! He missed the presentation altogether. What are we gonna do now?" She looked up to him, one hand rubbing his back. The soothing was far greater than the touch itself. The comfort that she didn't put any distance between them was the real relief to the professor.

"Mh… we could go hunt him down if you like. Or… we could wait for him to simply come back and forget him for a while." She giggled and Augustine couldn't help but grin. She looked just so cute all the time.

"That sounds like a really nice and immoral plan. But I really don't want to run after some guy and then chat him up just to dump him. Worst conversation ever… And I'm hungry… What are we having?"

"Well, a Sinnoh classic since you seemed so homesick today. Jansson's temptation. Hoping I may tempt you later." He winked at the woman in his arms who was having obviously mixed feelings.

"You think we could wait until I actually break up with the boy? I mean… about that one kiss in Santalune… I lost sleep over that one, I had that much of a guilty consciousness. So… it has to be over first. Please don't be mad…" He brushed her cheek with his lips before continuing to her lips.

"I'm not, don't worry about it. I wonder if Calem suspects something. You were really icy to him this morning. Had I already won you over then?" She giggled again.

"I don't know, I just don't. What I do know however is that I like you, a lot." Mira leaned up to kiss him, her heart pounding. That had taken a lot of courage to say and she could already feel the blush that inevitably followed her bold words. And his little laugh didn't make it any better.

"I like you too, Mira. A lot. I'm glad I forced you to meet me."

"Idiot. My mom did that. Hahaha! Now she can't even complain about us being together."

"Oh…yeah… the whole 'meet the parents' thing. Parents hate me, just so you know."

"Well, I don't care. My mom will come around, I'm her only child so she has to eventually. Don't worry about it. And I'm hungry. As always." Mira walked up to the kitchen table that he had set up.

"Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk? Then you need a lot more and a lot harder stuff." She held up the bottle trying to draw some kind of information from the description.

"Hehe, no I prefer you sober, I think. But we can try that option as well. Drunk Mira and drunk Augustine, that sounds like a terrible combination. No, actually this wine here is of my favorites, so… I thought it would be nice." Mira gave up on trying figuring out what was so special about it and decided to leave it to the tasting. It wasn't all that bad, but she still preferred some harder liquor. And she couldn't fault the food at all.

"How come you cook? To woo the ladies?" She lifted a brow suggestively. Mira had no idea how right and wrong she was at the same time.

"Does it work with you? Hehe… But that's not the real reason. I am….um… a really picky eater. So people gave up on cooking for me. But yeah, it helps usually with girls."

"How many?"

"Mhhh…?" He knew what Mira meant, but acting innocent might stall her for a few more seconds and give him time to come up with an answer that wouldn't send her fleeing the city.

"Girls. Let's face it, you're a little bit too hot to sleep alone." Mira hid her face in the wine glass. Because no matter how sure and casual she tried to come across, this all was a bit unnerving for her.

"Haha, I guess you're right… within the last six months, last year, over all…?" Depending on her preferences the professor might have to resort to estimating.

"Interesting options you have there. I think that gives me a good enough idea." She smiled and Augustine almost sighed in relief. That had been one touchy subject for him that he would rather not discuss ever again. During the rest of their meal and while they were cleaning up, another thing Mira hated doing, she told him about the seminar and how Tierno and Trevor had also presented some of their work.

"And, what would the lady like to do for the rest of the evening? I have classes early tomorrow, so I might be out when you wake up in the morning."

"What do you mean _classes_?"

"Well tomorrow is a lecture and a seminar right after that. Oh you mean for who… ? 4th semester university students. Lab rats as I like to call them. In two months our labs here will be crowded with them… I'll need your help with them too then."

"Sure, I guess… You teach?!" Somehow this had never occurred to her.

"Yeah."

"At the university I try to get in to? Basically, in two years you will be my teacher. And my boss. And my lover." That didn't sound like it could work or would be even legal.

"Well…" She was right. They would probably get in trouble. But a two year long relationship seemed like something Augustine didn't consider himself capable of sustaining. So if it indeed should come down to that then it would be worth getting in trouble for; for him at least.

"Mira, let's not over think that. I am very close with the dean. If I tell him, that we are serious then he will bend the rules for me, I know that." He kissed Mira again, hoping he would have to make this walk to his friend to even out the plains for them one day.

"Damn, I know why you get so many girls." She pulled him down once more. "As for my evening, I will go take a shower. I couldn't take one yesterday… Or ever since I left Santalune City…"

"Want company?" He rubbed her lower back making Mira groan in relief.

"Mhh… higher up… yes, there…ah… Will you do that in the tub too?" She had to concentrate as to not start drooling all over his shirt.

The warm water, the gently massaging hands, some booze, although not as potent as Mira was used to it, and great company. Now that was the perfect evening for Mira right there.

She had no problem with committing herself to this relationship even though she wished her previous one was resolved beforehand. But Calem was nowhere to be found and Mira started to wonder if he was deliberately avoiding her. Maybe his guts told him it was over already or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Mira's side.

Or maybe Calem had chosen that exact moment to come looking for her. Because his voice came from the living room. Mira whipped around and behind her the professor was just as unprepared as she was. Well, she was pretty sure Calem wouldn't just march into a bathroom, but they were trapped pretty much.

"Professor? Are you in here?" He knocked on the door.

"Yes, give me a minute." Mira moved to the other end of the tub to let him out. So she would stay in here, waiting for it all to be over. She mimed a silent 'thank you' to her lover and he just shrugged in response. It wasn't like they could have pretended not to be in here. Then Calem would have checked a minute later and the professor rather not imagined how that would have ended. Probably with a brawl. And hitting little boys, not his preference.

So he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out, making sure to block the view as he walked through the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but I can't find Mira and I thought she was maybe here or you would know where she was at least."

"Um… have you checked her office? Or the pokecenter? She hasn't been here since leaving for the seminar. Which you missed, how come?"

For a while Mira was relaxing but then she had to fight the urge to smash her head against the wall. What an idiot the professor could be.

"How… how did you know that?"

"Well, if you had been there you would have met her then. And then you wouldn't be looking for her right now." The way he had not even needed to think about that lie, hadn't even hesitated for a moment, impressed Mira. But it also worried her if he would ever lie to her like that. She wouldn't have been able to spot that lie if she were in Calem's place.

"Oh…yeah, you're right… hehe. So you don't know where she is? Does that not worry you?" Calem totally suspected something. Mira just knew it from the tensed, false laughter of him. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as she thought he had been.

"Well, if she doesn't show up for work tomorrow, then I'll be concerned. But how she spends her evening is really not my business."

"Right."

"And if you would actually pay attention to Mira then maybe you wouldn't have to ask random people in the middle of the night if they know where she is." Mira closed her eyes. He was such an idiot on hormones. Calem had been almost off again, but now, yes-

"No offense, but will not take relationship advice from a man that probably slept with half of Lumiose." -yes, now Calem was making this about more than just looking for her. She just hoped Augustine would keep his cool and focus on getting rid of Calem instead of starting a discussion who was the better boyfriend.

"At least I know what a girl wants. Let me guess, the real reason why you show up here so late is because you thought you might catch Mira and me. Isn't that why you are truly here?"

Calem didn't answer for moment but Mira could imagine the glares they were exchanging.

"Whatever. If you see her, could you give her a message from me? I'm heading off to Camphriere Town. There is a small tournament there in five days and I need to hurry to get there in time. And I need to train too beforehand. Tell her I would like to challenge her in that tournament. And that I stick to what I said this morning. Rival or lover. And I chose rival." Mira almost laughed at the irony of the whole situation: her ex-boyfriend telling her current lover that he was breaking up with her while she was next door listening in on them. Even if they hadn't officially broken up, they apparently both wanted out.

"Okay, but I think that last part you should tell her yourself. I will convey the rest though. Have a good night."

"You too, with whoever is in there with you." Mira froze. She hadn't moved at all, so how did he know? He probably was just guessing. That had to be it.

"Nah, luxray always hates when I splash water at him. He's probably going to ignore me for the rest of the night." Again Mira was astounded with the ease he dished out a lie like that.

"You have a luxray? Wow! Can I see him the next time I'm in Lumiose?" Calem had bought it as well and was full on excited about it too.

"Yes, you can battle him too if you like. I bet you and your pokemon will have grown a lot when you're back." How their conversation had switched to such a casual level so quickly was beyond Mira but maybe it was just a guy thing…

"Bye, professor. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now shush. And don't forget to sleep at least every now and then." When the door closed behind Calem and the professor came back in the room to her Mira let out a big sigh.

"Finally… It's like a weight is off my shoulders. Thank you, Augustine." She could have scolded him for dragging it out and actually putting thoughts in Calem's head that might not have been there before, but she didn't. Tonight should not be about them talking about another boy.

"I don't know though… It's not like you two really broke up."

"Oh please! He wants to dump me and I already moved on. It is over."

"But you still need to make a clean cut when you do see him, you know that, right?" Mira got up; the water had gotten cold anyways.

"Yeah, yeah I know… but can we please stop talking about it? Please?" She snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. And even through the towel could Mira feel that he had definitely forgotten the other boy and moved on to more private thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

_Good morning guys!_

_So…yes, M-rated form now on because of lemon. Those two just really excite me! _

_for our underaged readers, just read as you want and stop when the prof walks away from the elevator, okay? :)_

_I hope you like it :) _

* * *

He hadn't lied, his classes were early. Too early anyways for Mira to get up with him. And the bed too cozy to conquer her curiosity. And he would be back in a few hours anyway.

And then they would have to work.

Mira sighed. She would have much preferred a repetition of last night. Reminiscing with a wide grin reminded her though; she needed a shower. Or a bath since the professor only had a bathtub. And a steaming bath really early in the morning was somehow special, imagining how everyone in town was busy getting ready for work while taking all the time in the world to enjoy the luxury of time.

She sat up and looked around, filled with curiosity all of the sudden. Last night she had been too eager to reach the bed to have a closer look at the exterior. He hadn't joked when he had said the apartment was tiny. It was; even for one person. And the room was crowded accordingly. Even a bookshelf was stuck in here.

Sighing once more Mira crawled out of the bed, stretching as she did so. Her clothes form yesterday were on the little parts of the floor where there wasn't furniture and she covered herself sparely.

Good thing she took little precautions like these in unfamiliar situations because she wasn't alone in the flat. Apparently someone else had occupied the couch in her stead. Someone, she didn't know. Checking once more if she really was completely covered, Mira spoke up.

"Erm, hello?" Hearing her voice the man rose, seeming completely unfazed by her stepping out of the bedroom.

"Good Morning, miss. I am just waiting for the professor, don't mind me." He shortly bowed, which Mira thought was cute and odd at the same time, before sitting back down grabbing an old newspaper that lay on the small side table. His bearing was of such a dismissive nature that Mira couldn't help but nod and turn back around. Thankfully the bathroom door was literally one meter away.

But with a stranger sitting so close, with just a door in between them, was somehow unnerving. And his presence wasn't the only thing that tugged on the back of her mind. His whole behavior was weird. And how he had barely given her a second glance, or a second sentence. As if…

Mira pouted, her anger flaring up in her veins. She jumped out of the water, wrapped a towel around her and stormed out of the room.

"You! You think I'm one of _these _girls, don't you!" The man blinked a few times, bewildered about such an outburst.

"My, what passion. Are you saying you are not? Or are you saying you think you are not?" It seemed like that was a real question. No mockery, just curiosity.

"Erm…" For a moment Mira had to actually think about what to say.

"Augustine is my boyfriend. And I am his girlfriend. I am not some crazy chick that thinks he will marry me in a few hours. So. Who are you even, and what are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment? If you are waiting for him on a business level, you missed his office." She had her hands in her hips, glaring down at him. Or up at him, once he rose. He was really tall.

"You are saying you don't know who I am?" Now he was almost amused. Mira didn't have to think twice. That hair and that attire; she would have remembered those.

"I don't, sorry. Do you know my name?" He chuckled. That small smile changed his whole bearing in an instant.

"Are you a princess by any chance?" Mira gawked at him, not understanding a word, partly thinking he was flirting with her.

"Never mind. I am Lysandre, I am a very good friend of the professor. And now I would truly like to know your name too." He offered his hand and Mira shook it.

"Mira. And next to his girlfriend I am also Augustine's new assistant and a dex holder. Nice to meet you, Lysandre." Despite her bare clothing Mira sat down next to him.

"Mira, huh? I must admit, that name does sound familiar." He smiled at her a bit longer, enjoying the cluelessness in her features. When she didn't respond to his words he changed the topic as to not prolong the uncomfortable silence that had spread between them.

"So you are the new Alan then?" Mira's face probably portrayed her confusion well enough, yet she still asked.

"Who is Alan?" I sounded like a guy's name, so she was pretty sure that wasn't Augustine's former girlfriend. So who was he then?

"I think you should hear that from your boyfriend." His lips curled upward a bit. Now he was mocking her. Not before, when he had thought she was another one night stand, but now knowing she was actually the professor's new girlfriend.

"I think I will. I should get ready for the day." She got up but Lysandre grasped her hand.

"You said you were a dex holder, too? How are the others? Are they good people? Or are they just as selfish as everybody else?" Mira could not speak; she just stared at him. His eyes were intense, keeping her in place.

"Erm… they are…" She thought of Calem and how he had carelessly given up on them as to not threatening his own future and how Shauna had really no idea what she was doing and just wanted to have a good time. She sighed.

"They are self centered. But to be honest, I don't think I'm any better. I have my goals and I follow them with little regards for what I have to sacrifice for that. For example… I absolutely want to study here in Lumiose. So in order to achieve that goal I was ready to abandon my trainer status and this job here and everything. So yes, they are selfish, but that doesn't make them bad people. It just makes them human." Lysandre looked down, frowning.

"I agree, that is exactly the problem. You are going to be a scholar then?" He looked back up. Again, his eyes were piercing Mira's. But this time they were curious again, like a little boy might look at a rare pokémon. His lips weren't pressed tightly together anymore as well. So she grinned down at him.

"Yes, I will be. There is too much we don't know and that just irks me like nothing else. I want to know everything! I know that that's never gonna happen, but it will always be my goal regardless." Lysandre's smile was still there when they got more company.

"Oy, Lyssie, that one's taken!" Mira could decide what to do first. Either run to her boyfriend to greet him alluringly or to laugh at the ridiculous nickname he had come up with for his friend. But no matter what, letting go of the other man's hand might be a good start for either option. And Augustine had already made his way to them, plummeting in between his two guests.

"And no one but me deserves such a nice get up, Mira." But he wasn't really mad although the hand on her hip held her a bit tighter and his kiss lasted a bit longer than it would have usually. At least Mira guessed so much, seeing how she had not gathered enough reference material to make such conclusion definitively. She definitely needed to do more research in that field, preferably all day.

"I didn't know you had friends that would just walk in here while I was still asleep. But I will get back and finish my bath. You two have fun without me for a while." Mira got up and bent down for another quick kiss but now she was sure Augustine had prolonged it willingly. What a show off her boyfriend was. Not that she minded much.

"So... A girlfriend. I thought something was up when you couldn't shut up about a girl that had kissed you _once_." Lysandre gave his friend a teasing smirk.

"Oh come on, it's not like I was talking about her for hours. I _mentioned_ her a few times on _one_ evening."

"…" Lysandre just looked at his friend. He didn't have to say a word; his friend would continue to babble all by himself. He always did.

"I did not speak the whole evening about Mira!" Even having been drunk he knew that much.

"You went home alone that night." Lysandre remarked a small smirk on his lips.

"There just wasn't anyone in the club to interest me. And I had wanted to keep you company, grumpy."

"Really? How kind. I feel truly flattered that you rank me higher than some skank in a bar."

"Oh, is little Lyssie learning new words? I don't think I ever heard you call my dates 'skanks'." Lysandre just shook his head over the childish nickname but Mira saved him from having to come up with a response. He could not have won that argument once the professor dragged the discussion to this level.

"Ready. So… will we go get some breakfast? I'm starving… and I'll be locked in the office all day anyways…reading…" She ran her hands through her boyfriend's hair. Breakfast in bed would have been her preference, but those damned classes got in the way of that. Tomorrow was another day, another chance.

"Sure, Mira. You might need a jacket though, it's pretty chilly outside. Do you want to join us too?" He was addressing Lysandre.

"I think you should spend some time with your new girlfriend alone." Yes, Mira couldn't agree more on that. But Lysandre was a curious one to her. He was different than any person she had ever met, so Mira was a bit torn on that decision as well.

"Do you maybe have time for lunch?" Both men were surprised by this offer, but both positively.

"I will make time, Mira. Thank you for the invitation. Is 1pm alright?" She didn't know so she looked at the professor for confirmation.

"Sounds alright. I'll walk you out, Lys. Mira, I'll pick you up in a few minutes, alright?" She nodded and received a gentle kiss as a reward. Yes, he was definitely making dragging them out.

"Oh! Most of my stuff is still in my office, so get me there, okay?" They walked the small stretch to Mira's office together where she waved Lysandre goodbye before looking through her stuff for something warmer to wear.

"I like her, Augustine. You better not mess this up like you always do." They were waiting for the elevator to come up when Lysandre had started talking again.

"Hey! Whose side are you on here! Haha… Yes, I better not… You sound just like Professor Rowan though. 'One complaint and I'll break your bones and rip your hair out'." His Impression of his former mentor made even Lysandre laugh. He did that all the time too, whenever his friend had a particular bad day. But then his laugh died in his throat.

"She knows Professor Rowan? How? Granddaughter?"

"No, my successor in mini and messy it seems." Lysandre looked confused for a while.

"Like in assistant to the professor? But she… is she actually thirty and only looks like twenty?" Now it was Augustine's turn to laugh out.

"No… she is exactly 20 actually. And it's… you know what? We'll talk about it over lunch. I really want to get back to my smart and beautiful girlfriend. See you at one." Lysandre stepped in the elevator.

"I'll be in the lobby, until then."

Then he was gone and the professor let out a deep sigh. He was both relieved and surprised that those two seemed to get along so well. At least for now. All it really took was Lysandre getting carried away during one of his depressed episodes to drive anyone away. But he would worry about this once that actually happened. And he could always explain Mira that he didn't really mean any of that. Yes, his girl, he shouldn't let her wait any longer.

He reached her office in a few strides and found her sitting on her desk, reading.

"Wow! You changed clothes again?"

"Yeah. When you took a bit longer I got some fresh clothes. Remind me to move this all to your apartment before we retire for the evening." Maybe he would deliberately forget to do that. His flat was just too small to keep all this as well. Or maybe it seemed a bit too much like she was moving into his place.

"What if I had walked in on you changing?" She gave him a smirk, a sexy one. Alluring.

"I kinda hoped you would." She walked up to him and pecked his lips and Augustine didn't let her twirl away just then to actually leave for breakfast.

He deepened the kiss, prolonged it. And Mira didn't complain. But when his hand was lifting her skirt and his body began to press harder against her she parted with his lips.

"Hungry, really hungry. Feed me, then you can do whatever you want." His hands stopped moving and he seemed to actual consider the order.

"Mhh, nope."

His lips crashed again with hers, one of his hands making sure her hip was as close to him as possible while the other one had a firm command over her ! #$%^&*. Mira moaned into her lover's kiss; she too forgetting the growling stomach, this need replaced by another, one just as urgent but so much more pleasurable. And that was saying something, coming from someo-

Mira's thoughts stopped when Augustine had moved on to kissing her neck. There was one spot on the very base of it that Mira had not known existed, one he hadn't found last night either. Oh but it did exist and now the professor had found it, and the effect the nibbling and sucking had on her did not go unnoticed by the professor.

"I'll remember that from now on." His breath made the sensation more intense yet and Mira gasped. He moved his head enough to the side that Mira could gather her bearings again though. After all, they had still much further to go.

It was her time now too and she was riled up from the attention her neck had gotten. But thanks to this discovery there was not much patience left in Mira at that point. Her hands made quick work of his belt and opening his pants. The previous struggle for lust had put them already close to Mira's desk and so she sat down atop of it. She started to pulling him closer by his belt but he wanted her now so Augustine jumped her, laying her down in the process. He clawed into her hair, its softness making his already hard dick throb with anticipation. It didn't matter that they had no chance to have sex in the morning in bed when this desk would work just as well.

Their kissing was fiercer again, and there was no hesitation, no fear. They shortly locked eyes when he removed her panties, Mira both reassuring and urging him to go the whole way right here.

For a moment their kisses were more gently now, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. But only for a moment.

Augustine rubbed two fingers on her entrance before diving in to flick his tongue a few times between her folds. Mira knew she should keep it down, but she had not known that kind of jolt before that heated her up even more now. No one had ever done that with her; and she loved it. So she grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him closer towards her desire. But he had other plans this time.

"Later, love."

Mira beamed, lying under him. But she didn't have much time to linger on the fuzzy feeling up in her chest that his words had caused.

She couldn't hold back once more as the small moan that fell from her lips when he had made his way into her. His muscles flexed under her hands that clawed into his shoulders, both for support and rewarding him with attention.

Then her arms moved from there around his neck, pulling him close enough to capture his lips again. They had to do something about the grunts and moans that found their ways out of their mouths. It was kind of working but as Augustine started to move quicker there was no holding back for Mira anymore.

She broke the contact with his lips. There was nothing to quiten the yelps that escaped from her, no fighting the spasms that had begun to wrack her hips making them move on its own. Augustine broke through the haze of lust, downright shoving his tongue down her throat to attract less attention from the rest of the world.

But the fight was real on his side too. Mira was hugging him tightly while her moisture made it easy to move back and forth into her. He was going at quite a fast pace, hunting and finding the spot that was yielding a pleasure they could share. Mira was close, the irregular twitching that shock her body a clear sign. It filled him with a satisfaction different from the one he was close to reaching as well, knowing they were enjoying each other's bodies.

Mira's hand was now on his butt, pressing him deeper while giving him little freedom to retreat too. It was this position, this little bit more of friction took him over the edge. He pressed against Mira, found the spot on her neck with surgical precision and took her along as well.

Augustine remained atop of her, but resting on his arms so Mira wouldn't be squashed beneath him. Her eyes were closed but her hands finding his face regardless. Her thumb traced his cheek before she dug into his hair bringing him close once more for a slow kiss.

"How about breakfast now, Mira?"


	11. Chapter 11

_hi guys!_

_new chapter, but first, i have to thank a few people. first off, antaurilover685 for favoring. And hunterofgriefers and xxTeh-Ninja even followed and favored. so you three, thank you! this excited me so much :) _

_and again, JaysonFour, thank you for your concern. i know the risk. i am taking it_

_and one more thing... i guess since you read this a few of you at least have the game as well (not too much of a fan of the anime to be honest). so... i have roughly fifty spot left for my friend safari and if you happen to not have 100 friends and you want to add me ( i feel so stupid to beg for friends, but that's basically what this is...) my FC-CODE is 5472-7996-9868. so PM me if you added me (or leave a review with your number if you don't have an account, you can do those without one too) and then i will add you back within a few hours (or i'm sleeping XD). thank you in advance!_

_now story!_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ugh… this takes forever! Augustine, come help me with that…"

"Huh?" Her boyfriend looked up from the book he had been reading.

Mira just stared at him before looking back to the screen, slightly shaking her head.

"Never mind… I'll figure it out eventually…" But Augustine could see Mira was getting increasingly frustrated quickly. So he walked over to her, looking over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyways?" His eyes skimmed the text on the screen.

"A tournament? I thought you hated being a trainer?"

"But Calem told me to come. And since he's my rival now, sure, I will humiliate him should I get the chance. Else I can still challenge him on the side. If ONLY I could get this application thingie working!" Fed up Mira shoved the keyboard away from her. The professor, too, was not too fond of Mira spending the little time they had to each other with preparing to leave already. And even less so for her ex-boyfriend.

"You can register once you're there if you want, love." But he had his moves too. Instantly Mira's mood shot up. She loved it how Augustine called her 'love'.

"Well, then I would have to leave right now so that I would even make it there before the deadline. But if I register online then I can check myself in for matches on later days. It's a rather big thing it seems. Pre-rounds take six days. So if I manage to get into the sixth group then I can stay here longer." She looked up at him smiling. He really had no business being jealous; Mira wasn't _spending_ time, but _investing_.

"And you still haven't shown me mega-evolution, so I guess I also absolutely need to stay around a bit longer."

"Oh, talk like that I will never show you. Then I keep you here for life. Move over, I'll give it a go." Mira gladly got up, pecking his cheek as a reward.

"Thank you, boyfriend." He chuckled. Although it was more meant as a tease he still enjoyed it.

"I'll go downstairs. Checking up on Fenja. And I guess I train Toadstool a bit. I spotted trainers in the lobby!" She grabbed some treats for her pokémon and was almost out the door when the professor was hit with a sudden realization.

"Merdé… I forgot about them… Those are my students! Could you go tell them to wait just 10 more minutes?"

"Hahahaha, you have a watch and you are still late like that? Don't worry though. You stay here and finish that over there and I will go and keep them busy. Don't you worry, indeed."

But her innocent tone wasn't fooling him. It excited him.

* * *

Mira was prepared. Wearing her very own lab coat, an incredibly considerate gift from her new boyfriend, she actually looked like a real scientist, Mira found. And the thin folder as well as her lab log in her arms completed the look.

That's how she stepped into the lobby.

"Hello, students. I am Mira Lualdi, PA of Professor Sycamore. He apologizes for being late and asked me to take over his class. Sadly, I have no idea who you are or what you are here for, so instead of whatever you were supposed to do today, I will check up on your pokémon training, since that is an essential part of your studies and I seem to know something about that. And I need to prepare for a tournament. So you will help me with that. Questions?"

She grinned at them, challenging them to complain or protest even, looking a lot more confident than she felt. But they seemed alright with it. Mira guessed the seminar couldn't have been that exciting or she seemed enough like a pro. One student raised his hand though.

"The tournament in Camphrier Town?" Mira was startled that he had guessed right.

"Yes, in fact. Is it a big thing, this competition? This way please." She led them through the elevator into the back yard of the lab where her pokémon, along with many others spent their leisure time.

"It is. Usually a lot of fresh trainers participate, so many people observe, trying to spot the next 'trainer to watch'. Most of the staff of the uni and most of the students travel there too. At least for the finals." Mira thought about that. It sounded like she could really embarrass herself in front of a huge crowd. And for what? To prove something to Calem, of all people?

"Huh. I guess I better get training then. Who wants to go first?"

* * *

At the end of the day Mira sat down next to her pokémon. The four of them were exhausted but also happy. While the majority of the students were pushovers there had also been several tough battles and one Mira had almost lost. And yes, without the healing machine of the lab this whole session would have been over quickly.

"You all, you did so well. Toadstool, welcome to the team, I'm excited to have you with us. The way you took care of that larvitar was truly impressive. And Chuchu, you knock out anything before it can even spread its wings. And Fenja. Yeah…" She grinned at her closest friend. "Nothing escapes your psychic moves. Calem is so going down. We will make an entrance at that tournament." Her previous concerns about humiliating herself had dissipated with every victory on her side.

Steps were approaching from behind and checking over her shoulder Mira smiled spotting the professor. He gracefully sat down next to her.

"So… I heard it went really well. They wonder if you could take the class tomorrow morning as well." Mira grinned before realizing something.

"_They_ wonder? Or _you_ wonder? How did your struggle with the computer fare? Am I even here tomorrow?" She seriously hoped she would be. This day had passed too quickly. Next to work and Lysandre, there had been little time for just the two of them.

"I won, you are in group E. But even so, you have to confirm your spot in the competition on Wednesday. So… I think you should leave Monday morning. And that leaves us with the whole week end for us." Mira leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, glad that she had a few more days with him.

"Thank you, professor. And yeah, I will take over your class tomorrow if you take me out for a great dinner later that day." The man laughed. He had planned that anyways.

"'Professor'? Aha, interesting."

"You don't like it? Should I call you 'teacher' instead? I don't really like 'boss'."

"I thought my name was just fine. But…weirdly, that is actually turning me on. Is that weird?"

Mira laughed. She liked calling him professor, because while he was lacking sincerity at times there was no denying he was actually smart underneath that. Somewhere.

"No, I like it too. And you have a perfect nickname for me, and now I have one too."

"Hahaha, shall we go upstairs, love?" Mira beamed upon hearing her own nick again.

"Yeah, I think I should call my mom. I think I worried her for long enough."

"You think she'll be furious that we date? She might just walk in here and murder me once you're gone for defiling her perfect daughter." But Mira could just laugh about his worries.

"Do you really think I will tell her about you?! No way. She and Riddie would smash half of Lumiose until she finds you and then she would probably feed you to Riddie as well. Joking." She added when Augustine had gotten gradually paler.

"So… we're a secret then?" Somehow he didn't like that. It was better than the alternative that Mira had just described but just by a small margin.

"No! Well, who can I tell anyways… Do you think Calem will want to hear about it? Or his bestie, Shauna? Even Trev and Tierno won't be happy that I date our boss. No… I can't think of anyone that I know that would be on our side. Except maybe Professor Rowan!" She smiled suddenly brightly and it pained the professor to have to crush her sweet smile.

"He threatened to hospitalize me. And cut my hair while I would be out cold. Lysandre likes you though. And I have other friends too and you will meet new people. Cheer up." He cupped her face with both hands but that only made it worse.

"Hey, no tears… Come here…" No need to say that twice; Mira was in his arms a moment later. His hands running up and down her back were soothing her eventually. But the fact remained that she had no one else at the moment.

"Sorry… I usually don't get this emotional over little things like that. Can we get some dinner? I'm hungry…"

"Of course. Let's go home." And he meant that.

* * *

It was unusual that Mira was awake before the sun was even up, and during summer of all times. She turned to lie on her side so that she could watch the man next to her. He looked so peaceful, and so much younger asleep. It turned the smile on her lips into a grin.

She didn't care what others thought about them. Yes, they were different, but not too different. She believed they would make it work. And maybe that was what had changed; something had, Mira just knew it. Just the _what_ eluded her. Maybe Mira had admitted to them completely last night. She would fight for them, so that others would accept them. And she would start right now.

Mira slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed, resisting the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. She didn't want to wake him up; that now, she wanted to do by herself.

Garchomp only grunted in her sleep as Mira passed her. But like her master she looked adorable in her sleep. Chuckling Mira walked through to her office and sat down behind her laptop. She hoped someone would take the call, else she might not gather up the courage anytime soon.

"Yes, hello? Mira! Is everything alright? I was wondering when you would finally call. Maybe not at that hour…"

"I'm sorry, mom. But…"

"Oh, Arceus, you're pregnant!" Mira stared at the screen. And at her now manically laughing mother.

"Oh haha, very funny, mom. No, deffo not. But… I do have a boyfriend." Mira couldn't help the grin that split her face in two. But her mother just nodded and smiled.

"I know, I know, don't you think you can hide something like that from your mother." Now Mira was confused and scared and relieved. How did her mother know about the professor and was she okay with this? Or just too tired to realize the whole situation?

"Mhh… Okay… So… you are okay with me and Augustine dating? Thank you, mom. That means so much to me."

"Augustine? Who…?" Grace was utterly confused now and so was Mira. And scared. Mira was also scared.

"Umm…" Something wasn't right here.

"Mira…" Oh no, that voice was never a good sign.

"… I am pretty sure Alicia's son is called Calem, so what is going on here, Mira? Three days ago Calem's mother was convinced you would eventually be her daughter-in-law and now you tell me there is a whole other man?"

The girl froze inside. She should not make such calls in the middle of the night, or what felt like the middle of the night nyways. Of course her mother would eventually find out about Calem and her. His parents lived right next door to Grace.

"Well yeah, I prefer them whole. Less bloody that way." Where had that even come from, Mira had no idea. Yes, calling at that hour. Bad idea.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY, Mira!" She was really angry, which was rare enough but Mira was far from delighted as well.

"What do you want me to say? Calem is boring! And yes, it was anything but perfect how I and Augustine got together, but, mom… Mom… I'm happy. Please… just let me fix this whole thing and then give us a chance. He's amazing, he really is." That was one of the best things about her mother. Her emotions were blankly written on her face. She was sad and disappointed. But she also smiled a bit. But that smile wasn't one of happiness.

"I don't know, Mira. How do you know you might like someone else better next week?" Her mother had a point, but then again, so had Mira.

"I called to tell you about my boyfriend. I did not call to tell you about Calem when I was with him. What does that tell you, mom? Doesn't that downright proof that it isn't the same? That this here is bigger? I really, I really like Augustine. And I need your support here because no one else will." Mira quickly wiped away the tear that had welled up in her left eye and pressed her lips together to keep from sobbing.

"Okay, that makes sense actually, but… what makes you think others will shunt you? Is he a criminal or something? Mira?" That 'conclusion' completely threw Mira.

"What?! NO! No, he is a great man. But… Oh mom… he's old enough to pass as your boyfriend and he's my boss and he used to sleep around a lot so no one thinks he is serious but me and…" She stopped talking. There really was nothing she could say. And Grace had clearly enough to think through as it was.

"Your boss… as in Augustine Sycamore? Mira! Are you insane?! Professor Rowan had not only nice things to say about him! Why would you date a man this old anyways? Yes, he looks alright, but there are plenty of young men that would be much more appropriate. Oh Mira… You said he sleeps around as well? Don't do this to yourself; don't let him turn you into the scorned girlfriend. You are too young for that."

"Please try to understand me-"

"There is nothing here to understand. And I'm not saying this is your fault, because it isn't-"

"It is though; I kissed him first." That shut her mother up.

"Why? Mira, I don't recognize you. Why would you do this?!" Yes why, Mira didn't know. But one thing she did know. Mira didn't regret it. Not a single thing.

"Because he is good. He is kind and he doesn't go and lies to his family. Yes, I know about the deal you made with him, and no, I didn't have to drop my skirt for him to tell me." She hadn't planned on going there ever; Mira had forgiven her mother. But she felt betrayed by her, again. Betrayed because she wasn't having her back, because she didn't trust her own daughter with a man yet she pushed her out the door at the same time.

"Well, clearly there are several things I will have to talk to him about. So when will you be back home, we can talk about that more clearly then." Home. That was it, the thing that had changed. And despite all the tears running down her cheeks she smiled brightly.

"I am home, mom. But in case you were wondering, I am doing field work until classes start. Bye mom, sorry to have woken you up at that hour. Go back to bed, I will too."

And that she did. But she didn't go back to sleep, the gleaming happiness inside her too big to close her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_hi guys!_

_ugh... that break... still ongoing :/ but here's at least a small sign that i am still alive and, well... alive must suffice! :O_

_i'm sick, my baby is sick, she is about to attend kindergarten, which she can't because she's sick, i have exams i can't study for because i am sick and tiny girl is at home...ugh...just, ugh... _

_but that i wrote last night when i couldn't sleep! so i hope you like it :)_

_i miss writing so much!_

Chapter 12

"All packed. Thanks so much for the books you lend me. The nights will be so less boring now." Mira shouldered her bag, giggling at her own remark. But the professor only had a small smile for her this time.

"I wish I could say the same for me." Mira snorted, but a not so small part of her was happy to hear his words. She would miss him too.

"It's only five days…and nights. It'll be okay. I think your students don't know what you look like anymore, so maybe attending your own lessons for once would be a good idea?" It was true, Mira had taken over the lesson the other day too and turned it into a boot camp for training her pokemon.

"Ugh, but students are so stupid... It's frustrating! But I guess I'll have to this week. You aren't the only one from the junior lab that attends the tournament." Junior lab was the term everybody used for the young researchers that Mira shared an office with. Of course she knew Trev and Tierno but she was also curious about the last one. His desk had been the messiest one with the most work piling up so she guessed he or possibly she was out as often as Mira was herself.

"Good! Perfect. Be nice to the university students, don't start fights, don't steal their lunch money, don't brawl and don't talk during the lecture. Wait. DO talk during the lecture." She grinned and erupted into howling laughter upon seeing his sulking face.

"Don't treat me like a kid…"

But Mira coolly replied. "Then don't act like one. Well now, I better be off, before I take another look at you and change my mind." Finally Augustine was grinning with her.

"And don't be slacking! I don't wanna hear any complaints that I distract you from work next time I'm here. Garchomp, you'll have to be a strict pokémon-mommy." Mira added with a stern look on her face. She leaned up for just one more goodbye kiss before stepping outside on the route that would lead to Camphrier Town.

It was early in the morning and so only a few people were around. But even so, there was a pokémon battle going on nearby. Mira immediately thought back to the days of training with the university's students she had had last week to prepare for the challenge her ex-boyfriend had thrown at her. A sly grin entered her face as she released her pokémon to watch alongside her.

It had occurred to her that not only she needed to know about battles but her partners as well. If they had experienced battles, even by watching only, then it would have them more prepared for future battles they would participate in.

"Look, Toadstool. See how that oddish uses acid powder on a steel type pokémon? Never do that. You would waste time and effort on an attack that would have no effect on the opponent. Other examples for steel-type pokémon are the magnemite-family, the klink-family and mawile. The last one is especially tempting since it's part fairy type." Her Toadstool had evolved into an ivysaur during the training of the past days and grown sufficiently stronger. Now he nodded with a grim expression. Then again, he always looked kinda grumpy now. Except when she was feeding them. It seemed that so far all of her pokémon shared her appetite.

The lucario used bone rush which had Mira furrow her brows. "Fenja, that would have hurt. If we ever face a lucario you would be my first choice, but you would have to do the job quickly. No playing around, just finish it ASAP."

Fenja gave her a quick sign of understanding in her mind. It still confused Mira how her pokémon could do that. At first she had not known what was going on, worried that she would go insane. But after surviving the slightly insulting laughing fit of her boyfriend she had learned that psychic pokémon were known to connect mentally with their trainers, if they shared a deep connection. And even though Fenja had yet to evolve into a delphox her psychic powers had quickly grown during their intense training days.

And it wasn't like she was talking telepathically with Mira. It was more comparable to a simple sign language but with thoughts. And the strangest part of that whole situation was that it wasn't just one way. At moments Fenja had focused enough on her trainer to detect emotions, or at least Mira had reason to believe so. Either way, speaking to her pokémon was still the fastest and most accurate form of conversing with her.

The battle Mira was watching was still ongoing. Lucario seemed tired so it was returned by its trainer. A shame, Mira thought, since the opponent had just switched in a flabébé. Mira had seen those pokémon before she had entered Lumiose City for the first time. It all seemed to have happened so long ago. It was strange how much a life could change in a week. But her attention was drawn away from daydreaming about messy sheets and the iridescent glow of happiness that lit a smile on her lips every time Mira's thoughts would drift away.

Another lucario was standing in front of her, eying her with unclouded interest. Mira dragged her eyes from it to its trainer who was obviously embarrassed that her pokémon was not obeying her orders to return to battle. It took a moment for Mira to understand what had happened. The flabébé was out so she guessed it had been defeated by the lucario. But why would one trainer have the same pokémon twice? She looked at Fenja and the pokémon gave a slight nod and she couldn't help but get the impression that Fenja was amused. And like always when that happened Mira wondered if it was a telepathic thing or just her pokémon's normal body language that Mira was getting used to read every day.

"I am so sorry! He didn't do anything, did he?" Lucario's trainer had come to drag her pokémon back into battle with her bare hands. With little success. Behind her the woman's opponent, who had been so close to losing just a minute ago was acting like he was above and beyond such wild behavior.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Your battle was very educational so far but you better end it before his ego explodes." With a nod Mira gestured at the boy who was now loudly boasting to his friend.

"Well. Lucario, would you be so kind and leave the young lady alone now? And maaaaaybe come along with the other young lady, your trainer, me, and maaaaaaybe finish this battle? It's his last pokémon! A plusle! Come on!" The woman had grabbed one of lucario's paws again and tried to drag him back to the battle ground.

"Fenja, how rude!" A moment too late Mira noticed that she had spoken out loud. She had clearly gotten a sense of judgment, amusement and a hint of malice from Fenja concerning the disobedience of lucario. The blond woman blinked a few times, not understanding what was happening and her confusion was growing more when her own pokémon simply turned around and resumed the battle. She was just standing there watching lucario fight and win without a single command from her.

"What just happened...? I'm Korrina, by the way! So confused right now…" And she wasn't alone with that. Although Mira knew a little bit more than the other woman she still had no idea what had just happened with lucario. And how could she? It wasn't her pokémon.

"It's nice meeting you, I'm Mira. Those are Chuchu, Fenja and Toadstool. To be honest, I have no idea. Okay, I have a little bit of an idea, but I still don't know exactly what just went down. But it was a truly interesting battle." Korrina sat down across from Mira as lucario came slowly up behind her. His eyes were fixed on Fenja but she was unfazed by his stare.

"Lucario! Care to explain? Just what is going on with you?" Directed to Mira she added. "He's been acting weirdly for almost a month now. He gets easily distracted, right in the middle of battle, sits down in the middle of the road to meditate, and…" She just shook her head. Obviously there was more, but Mira refrained from asking. This was a very personal and humiliating thing to happen after all.

"Maybe he's sick?" Mira offered a weak explanation. But even she knew that a sick pokémon was more likely to seek the help of his trainer not withdraw.

"Actually, he is stronger than before! As weird as it sounds! Like just now… the flabébé was a pushover but the plusle was actually very well trained; keeping it as the last stance was a solid tactical move." Korrina uttered the last bit more to herself than for Mira. But she had to agree; having a strong pokémon like that as the last resort had given her confidence before.

"Maybe Professor Sycamore could help? He is in Lumiose City right now. I could bring you to him." Mira couldn't help the broad grin that formed upon hoping that she might see him again so quickly. For a very good reason, of course.

"Oh, I know him, don't worry. I wouldn't wanna bother you any further, Mira." Korrina laughed lightheartedly but in the back of her mind Mira couldn't help but wonder just how well Korrina knew her boyfriend.

"'any further'? You have been one of the most pleasant company I have come across in Kalos so far."

Korrina snorted. "You can't have been around many people then."

Now it was Mira's turn to laugh. "Exactly. But that's beyond the point." She added with a wink and a grin.

Korrina rose."So, are traveling from or to Lumiose?"

"To Camphrier." Mira rose too. There was a silent understanding between them.

"Mind some 'pleasant company'?"


	13. Chapter 13

_hi!_

_more korrina time! Don't we all love her to bits? Although this here is a tad older version, but i think the character is still quite recognisable :)_

_have fun reading, and if you have a minute to spare please take that time to leave a review :D any writer would kiss your hand for that_

Chapter 13

Behind Lumiose City the land was gradually getting steeper. For the most part Mira and Korrina could skate but there were areas where the wilderness had claimed back the land that it once had held and they had been quicker on foot.

But in this new, less tame environment it felt normal to sleep on the ground in the small tent that Korrina had. It had dawned to Mira that it only took one night of rain to drench her to the bone and she had made sure to ask Augustine to bring such a tent for her to Camphrier. With the small computer she had stored in her bag it was possible to keep in touch with him while she was on the road. And not only him.

Her mother had written her as well, asking her to call the next time she was near a phone. From how the message had been written Mira was hopeful that she was more inclined to accept her new boyfriend. Maybe it had been Professor Rowan's influence; there was something along the lines that he was giving his regards as well, so clearly they had to have talked recently.

Mira was just about to tell her suspicion to Professor Sycamore when a head popped up behind her shoulder.

"Who are you writing to all this time, Mira? Secret lover, maybe?" Mira could just laugh weakly since her friend had proven to have sharp senses when it came to gossip. The things she had learned in the few days they had travelled together were fascinating… and terrifying. And enough reason to keep her relationship to herself. Until now it seemed.

"Uhhh, so you do know the professor! He's a pretty boy, isn't he?" Mira blushed deeply. But yes, he was. No sense in denying the truth.

"Um, yes. He is, ummm, my mentor." Korrina chuckled darkly.

"Mentor, huh? And what skills does he teach you exactly? I heard he is very generous with his teaching these days…" Mira's heart almost stopped. She would have to tell her new friend eventually and endure the jabs that were bound to follow for a few days.

"No, actually, he is just teaching me these days." A meaningful gaze followed and to Mira's horror Korrina's grin vanished instantly.

"Don't be one of these girls, Mira… You deserve better!" The grip on her hand filled Mira with a strong and warm urge to hug the other girl. With a small smile she opened one of the last emails for Korrina to read.

"I am not. It's different this time." But now that she had revealed the real nature of the relationship to Korrina the well known, nagging fear had crept up on Mira once more. How long before she would come face to face with one of the professor's play dates of the past? At first Mira just talked about the most basic things that had happened so far between them but when Korrina didn't interrupt her and smiled instead, Mira added more details every now and then before finishing with her departure from Lumiose a few days ago.

"He really does sound different. He sounds really cute, haha. Who would have thought, huh? He is giving it another try."

"Yeah, it's still all very fresh, so who knows how it will turn out in the end. He's gonna be watching at the tournament in Camphrier this weekend. You could come too and watch for yourself how annoyingly and disgustingly happy we are." Mira grinned at her friend who was laughing now. Mira really hoped that Korrina would wait for her so that they could walk all the way to Shalour City together. Apparently, that much she knew and it had turned a quiet evening into a raging party, Korrina lived in Shalour City and was on her way back there.

It wasn't just the great company that Korrina was. While she was no master chef, she at least knew how to cook some very basic dishes, contrary to Mira who had burned something simple as premade pasta.

And their pokémon were getting along as well, even Fenja and Korrina's disobeying lucario had started to get along. But in the beginning it had been anything but friendly. From Korrina Mira had learned that lucario was able to sense something known as aura despite it being a non-psychic pokémon. Mira then had told her friend about Fenja's latest ability and together they had formed the suspicion that lucario had very well known of the insult that Fenja had voiced to Mira. Or shown. It was still hard for Mira to grasp what she was actually doing. Korrina later had voiced the opinion that maybe now lucario knew in the same manner that Fenja was no longer thinking lowly of him but had started to come up with some respect. Some.

"Actually I had thought about watching the contest. I came here to train and get back control over lucario but two days won't matter. Ugh…" Suddenly Korrina was pulling a face.

"What?" Mira had been glad to hear she would stay and so she didn't understand the disapproving look on her friend's face.

"While you are all lovey-dovey with your boyfriend I will be stuck as the third wheel…" That was true, yet Mira didn't know how to solve this problem. Would she have to choose to either travel with Korrina or see her man?

"Is there no one for you?" A dark expression turned Korrina's face to stone, bit by bit.

"No. I'm single. Thanks for asking." Mira didn't mind irony, but this grim irony was different.

"Is there a hint of bitterness I detect?" Korrina sighed before answering. But Mira's own sense of humor was a sure way to lighten Korrina's mood at least a bit.

"Just a lot of regret… I wasted so many years with a guy that didn't deserve me. By no means, I don't think I'm better than the rest of us. I mean every girl deserves better than that scumbag." Mira nodded understandingly. There really were man and woman out there that had no regards or the feeling of others. And no matter how much she wanted to, Mira had to accept the truth that she too had indulged in some infidelity before her now ex-boyfriend pulled a scumbag move himself. Were they even? Mira didn't know and right now she didn't care either.

"Do you want to talk about? You don't have to, okay? I won't be nosy, Korrina." Her friend grinned weakly.

"His cheating isn't the worst part now. I got over after a few weeks. But realizing what I sacrificed for that man- imagining what I could have had instead if I had been smarter- that's what's really haunting me. No matter how much you love someone, Mira, you should never sacrifice yourself for that love. Because one day it will be over and then you will have to live with the life you have left."

Mira didn't know what to say. Mostly for the fact that she didn't want to adapt those words to her own life but also because she was surprised by the truth that lay in them. And furthermore she had never imagined that someone as cheerful as Korrina could hold such dark thoughts and even voice them. For a second she wondered if the same might be true for Shauna; that behind this big unsuspecting grin and those innocent eyes lay a cold hearted, grim personality. Probably not. Korrina was much older than Shauna, even older than Mira herself, and hence more mature. She had experienced a lot more life and had to learn a lot more lessons like the one she had just shared with Mira.

"I will remember that." Mira finally answered. But Korrina was waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't listen to the scorned woman over here. I should get over that bitterness. Well, I had thought I had, but apparently not. I'm sorry, Mira. You enjoy the honeymoon period of your relationship with one of the last great bachelors." A laugh escaped Mira when Korrina had accompanied those words with theatrical gestures.

"'One of the last great bachelors'; now that should be the title of something."

"Lumiose Press called it 'Kalos' most wanted' instead. Implying that everything a woman could ever want was a man. Screw them all! I'm staying single… Oh Mira, you should see the look on your face. No, the professor was not number one, nowhere near number one… remember he is old and has probably slept with every woman in Lumiose. And compared to the rest of the guys on the list he is really not all that remarkable."

"He's not old!" Korrina just had a pitiful glance for her.

"You tell yourself that. He was the oldest one to make the list, so I guess he has that as an achievement." Korrina added with a pronounced thoughtful look on her face. She was withholding the whole story for a reason Mira understood. Probably to taunt her.

"So who was number one? Just out of curiosity." Mira added with a forced calmness in her voice. She had little choice but to play along.

"Oh, he is truly the most wanted man. He is royalty! But also past his thirties, so this year he may have to step down from that throne. It's Lysandre. He is also an engineer and-" Now Korrina wasn't all that inclined anymore to hand out only bits and pieces.

"I know who he is; I met him. Although knowing he is a duke or something makes that first encounter even more embarrassing."

"What happened, just out of curiosity?" Korrina mimicked Mira's wording from before as well as the pose she had struck back then.

"Erm… it is embarrassing, although it ended kinda funny. Okay, ignore the beginning and remember the end. So I had, erm, spent the night at Augustine's place. He had to get up early so I slept in and when I came out to get breakfast, scarcely dressed I might add, Lys was sitting on the couch, minding his own business while I wanted to crawl and hide. And yeah, then we got talking and he actually ended up being kinda nice and then my extremely handsome boyfriend came in and played alpha, you know those kisses that are for display mostly? I tell you-"

Now it was Korrina's turn to interrupt Mira. "Yeah, that part I don't need to hear in detail about. So you actually talked with Lysandre? I heard he can be really stubborn and opinionated; is that true?"

Mira tried to remember. A lot had happened since then. And that wasn't the last time she had seen and talked with him and then there was the fact that he was some high horse that came jumping forth in her mind every time she tried to remember something specific about Lysandre.

"He seems to have some pretty clear philosophical ideas." Mira began after thinking for a bit. "But he also has a very dry and subtle humor. But so far I have only witnessed that trait of him when the professor teased him. It's a tough question, Korrina. Maybe I will have some moments with just him, and then I might have better answers." That prompted another question however.

"Korrina, why are you so interested in Lys?" The grin on Mira's face spoke volumes of what she considered to be the cause.

"Oh you started the whole thing! I just remembered something I heard about him and so I asked when I had the opportunity. Are you ready though to hear the verdict on your target of admiration?" Mira thought for a moment if she wanted to know.

"Yeah, whatever. He is my number one anyways." She grinned sweetly at Korrina who acted like she was vomiting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was much smaller than Mira had expected. Since everybody knew about this tournament and so many seemed to be watching the finals it came as a real surprise to her. It must have shown, since Korrina was snickering next to her.

"Yes, the pre-rounds are not very popular. No one wants to see the 'dirty work' that needs to be done to ensure a fierce and exciting finals on Sunday. Which group are you in?" Korrina had walked up to a board to check for her friend's schedule. Mira walked up beside her to look for herself too.

"I'm in group E so I should have one more day for training before it all gets serious. If I'm being honest then I'm getting a bit nervous." Korrina nodded at her in understanding.

"I vividly remember my first tournament. I was so scared to embarrass myself that I couldn't sleep for days!" Mira gave her a leveled glare.

"Thanks, great help. So, what nex-" Mira's gaze was drawn back to the lists. Two days of the pre-rounds were already over while the third one was still going and the winners of groups A and B, and therefore the trainers that would advance to the finals, had already been decided.

And Calem had not made it. Her mind was battling over how to feel about that. A part of her, one that Mira would love to deny existed, was full of joy. At least now there was less pressure on her to be the winner of group E and hence face Calem in the finals. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Being a trainer was his dream after all and failing at his first tournament had to have dampened his spirits considerably.

"Mira? Hello? Someone there?" Korrina apparently had been talking to her. She looked at her friend who had a knowing look on her face.

"Sorry, saw some familiar names." Plural was indeed called for. Shauna was competing as well and her next match was soon to start. So she had made it past some trainers already; Mira couldn't help but be impressed.

"I wanna watch, Korrina. At least a few matches." They walked to the makeshift battle grounds and sat down at the one where Shauna was soon to battle.

"So Korrina, tell me. Why is this thing here such a big deal?" Mira gestured around her. Korrina looked confused for a moment but then she followed Mira's gaze that had spotted the muddy ground, the fast food trucks that attracted more people than the actual battles and the field where most trainers had camped.

"You will know in a few days. As I said. This here is the dirty work. There are more than a hundred contestants, so the cut is gonna be enormous. The actual last three stages of the competition are in a castle. It's called the Battle Chateau. Have you heard of it?" When Mira shook her head Korrina resumed her explanations.

"Trainers from all over Kalos gather there. It's an elite club of sorts. All very much embellished and a bit too much for my liking. The winner of the tournament becomes a member and usually they get a price as well. A pokemon or a very rare item. I wonder what it is this year! That's always one of the biggest surprises for the guests! Last year the winner got a ralts! A very rare pokémon. And it was bred by Miss Diantha herself. You probably don't know who that is, right? She's the champion of Kalos and a good friend of your boyfriend as well. He really knows a lot of people, doesn't he…"

Mira could just nod slightly while taking in the information. She wouldn't mind a new pokémon, especially a rare one. And if that club was so exclusive and chic than she needed to go shopping because nothing of her wardrobe would be even close to good enough. All her stuff was selected to endure the life on the road.

"Oh look, the match-"

"Mira! Finally!" Mira looked up quickly enough to dodge Calem. Why had he tried to hug her?!

"Calem. It's very nice of you to cheer on a friend of yours, but would you mind do that from a spot a bit further away from me? Don't act like nothing happened. I got your message but it seems you have forgotten your own words." Her voice had been cool but her mind was utterly confused and tried to make sense of his behavior.

"You got the message… I'm sorry, I… Mira… he said he wouldn't tell you anything and I should tell you in person but then I tried and I couldn't." Mira almost laughed.

"You rehearsed a break up?" Well, she guessed he wasn't the first person in the world to do that.

"Yes, it's silly I know… So, all okay? We are okay?" Calem was actually grinning at her. For him it was easy to go back a week, but Mira wouldn't. Not only because she was with Augusitne now but also because Calem was certainly not the right man for her.

"No Calem, we are not okay, we are over. We have been over almost as soon as we started. You ignored me as soon as I was out of sight, you couldn't be bothered to even give a moderate amount of your time. No, Calem, it's over. Forget it."

Korrina had watched their conversation with a deepening frown. Bit by bit the whole story fell into place. Unpleasant memories surfaced for a moment only to be pushed back into the depth once they had formed. Her eyes lingered on Calem until at one point she realized she had been staring at him for a while now. But the boys attention was elsewhere.

"I will change, I promise! Come on, Mira!" And this sentence too was one she had heard a few times too often. And it wiped away all sympathy for Calem.

"Don't listen to him, Mira. People don't change and you're happy right now." Now his anger turned to her.

"What do you know! And who are you even!" Mira felt the urge to shake him for lashing out at her friend. But then he did turn to her, his face a grimace.

"You are seeing someone!" For a moment Mira wanted to shove the truth down his throat but she held back. This is not how she wanted anyone to find out.

"It is none of your business, Calem and it doesn't matter. Before you left the message with the professor I had already decided to break up with you and I came here thinking that was the way you felt too and that we could start over as friends. Yes or no, Calem? We can do this the mean or the nice way. Childish or adult way. Your choice." For a moment he stood across them but then he glanced quickly at Korrina before turning around and sitting down at the other side of the field. Mira sighed.

"Does that mean yes or no?" Korrina looked at her with a thoughtful gaze.

"Do you think the professor might have kept quiet if he hadn't been into you?" But Mira just shook her head, tired all of the sudden.

"He didn't say a word, he didn't have to. I heard Calem speaking but he doesn't know that." The realization hit Korrina hard and Mira could read it from her face.

"Yes I know, I'm not a good or nice person and I deserve whatever Calem will throw at me. But when I said it was over between Calem and me then this is not a comforting lie I tell myself. It's the truth. And no, I don't regret what happened and yes that makes me even worse a person. But I won't tell myself how bad and despicable I should feel when I don't. I'm sorry. You can go join Calem over there if you want, I won't hold it against you." But Korrina remained where she was. A small smile was beginning to appear again.

"It's just hard to be cheated on." Korrina said after a few moments.

"Again, Korrina… I'm so sorry. For you, and although it might not look that way, for Calem as well. I'm lucky enough that I don't know just how much that hurts." She looked over to Korrina, whose gaze she had been avoiding so far, a small smile finding its way back on her face. "Let's hope I can enjoy this bliss of ignorance for my whole life."

* * *

For the past two days Mira had merely watched the matches and with Korrina's help learned about the specific rules. At first she had been confused as to why some trainers used only two or even just a single pokémon when she had registered all three of hers. Her friend had explained then what made this a 'beginner's tournament'. Only trainers with less than a year's worth of experience were allowed to enter with three pokémon. Trainers with less than two years could chose two of their pokémon and everybody with more experience had to use a single pokémon.

Given that a new trainer even had three pokémon. Mira's current opponent only had two and she had been on her journey for almost half a year.

"Chuchu, thundershock!" The marill tried to dodge with a roll-out attack but Mira's pikachu was much quicker. The attack hit full on.

"Marill is unable to continue. The green trainer is the winner." That was Mira but while the first few times she had been truly happy to have been victorious by now she had realized that this really was sifting through the masses. On the battle fields around her trainers were still fighting so Mira strolled over to Korrina and watched one of the ongoing matches.

"This is really too easy, Korrina. How did Calem lose against these people?!" She had really expected a bit more from him.

"Careful, Mira. There are one or two good trainers here around you and you might wanna keep that in mind. See that boy over there? He enters with one pokémon, so I'm not surprised that his golbat is much stronger than it looks. And it uses toxic all the time too. I would watch out for this one." Mira agreed silently with Korrina although she considered Fenja to be able to take care of him quickly.

"What about her, over there? The girl that has three pokémon. I think she is doing a good job so far. Although she has to resort to all three of her pokémon with this battle here." Korrina followed her gaze and assessed the battle.

"Her buizel is constantly using aqua jet. Cheap, in my opinion, but the speed paired with the force of the attack has given her an advantage so far. I would try to come up with a strategy right now in case she is going to be your opponent. But the other two pokémon don't seem to be much of a problem if you ask me." Mira hoped she was right. Since she had to concentrate on her own battles Mira hadn't had time to watch her future opponents as closely as she would have liked to. But when it came to the fast water pokémon she had an ace up her sleeve. Two actually.

"Oh look, your stalker is back." Korrina slightly nodded towards Calem and Shauna who had just sat down not too far away.

"He is just watching the matches. He lost and now he wants to improve. Being a trainer is kind of a family thing with him." Korrina was quiet for a moment.

"Why did you have to say that? Now I feel sorry for the poor little baby. Are you sure he even wants to be a trainer?" Mira laughed dryly.

"Well, he wanted it more than a girlfriend is all I know."

"Haha, what if he wants a boyfriend instead?" Mira almost spit out the juice she was drinking before finally swallowing it and joining in her friend's delighted laughter.

"Well, that is a possibility I haven't considered yet."

"Yeah, but since he tried to get you back… The professor won't be happy to see that." Mira sighed. It was true though. From the flowers to the picnic he had prepared for her, both of what she had turned down, it was clear that Calem wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Maybe he's gonna stop if Augustine tells him to keep his hands of his girl." Mira grinned imagining the scene. In her head that scene involved her dashingly handsome boyfriend sweeping her off her feet once the culprit was exiled from the lands.

"Careful, with that dreamy look on your face you don't want to get near Calem, else he might think there's still hope for you two." Korrina nodded in the boy's direction who had his eyes pinned on them.

"You know, I wanted to spare him any humiliation and letting him down easy. But if Calem insists, then he should really meet my perfect new boyfriend."

"…who is twice as old as you and had countless affairs…" Korrina added quietly.

"...perfect in every regard..." But they were both chuckling. In the few days they had travelled together they had found they shared their sense of humor in taking the bad things as they were and pulling them towards comedy.

"You're right, I'm just bitter. The bitter and scorned woman will buy you lunch though to make up for being so mean all the time."

Another upside on having a travel companion. Getting food was never an issue around Korrina.

* * *

The final opponent of the day was Keno, one of the oldest contestants in the field. Mira had worried at first. His battles had taken so long that her matches had usually begun before his were over. So she knew little about him but after a moment of thought she realized that he might not even know a single thing about how she had battled so far. A grin spread on her lips as she came up with a strategy. She knew he used a steelix and a murkrow, both against which Toadstool might not be able to do much. So she would give it a try with him first.

"Go, Toadstool!" As expected, now the opponent was murkrow.

"Murkrow, peck attack!" Mira waited until the bird pokémon was close, then she made her move.

"Sleep powder!" It was too late to dodge for murkrow and it fell asleep in front of Toadstool. Mira smirked.

"Acid! And then tackle! You are doing great, Toadstool!" The attacks hit decently hard but the flying pokémon recovered and escaped into the air. But he was drenched and so his flying might not be as precise, Mira mused.

"Return, Toadstool. Now it's your turn, Chuchu! Thundershock!"

"Assurance!" Mira hesitated for a moment; she was unfamiliar with that move. Chuchu got hit but he recovered well enough to strike at his opponent and bring him down.

Keno returned his pokémon. "Not bad, but murkrow is just my scout. Now that I know how you battle, steelix will end this. Come out, steelix!"

Mira had studied the 'talk' trainers did with interest. It was usually not more than boasting and pretending but sometimes one could draw real information from it. Which is why Mira usually kept quiet during trainer battles or at least she would carefully chose her words and not let the fighting spirit carry her away.

"That is valuable information I had before. I wanted to draw out murkrow first. With him out of the way I will bring steelix down now. Chuchu, return. Toadstool! Your turn again."

She had wanted to start off the second round with Fenja, but something held her back. If she had called her out now, then Keno would know exactly what he was dealing with and could lay out a plan accordingly. But like this, Toadstool could weaken steelix a bit before striking Keno's blind spot.

"Leech seed, Toadstool!" Once more she was happy to have chosen her Toadstool back then. He was a great fighter and with his move set he could stall and enemy by inflicting status conditions. If only she would have been able to pull the poison-leech-seed-combo. Maybe another time.

"Steelix, dig! Try to get rid of these vines!" Steelix disappeared underground and Mira along with Toadstool tensed. There was nothing she could do right now but wait. The silence also infected the spectators that had gathered. As the last match of the day more people than usual had decided to watch, hoping to witness a sophisticated match. Well, Mira thought, so far it was more advanced than the normal brawl but not by much. Not yet that was.

"Toadstool, return! Fenja, your turn!" By changing the pokémon Mira hoped to give herself an advantage. Fenja was much faster than Toadstool, she would be able to avoid an emerging giant steel snake more easily. And indeed, a small spark of amusement told Mira that Fenja knew where the opponent would resurface again.

"Steady, Fenja. Flame thrower, now!" Apparently even Keno had not known where exactly his pokémon would appear and hence he had not have time to address it. It got scorched, but still did a decent job of evading the full attack.

"Steelix, dig again!" Mira had to admit, fleeing might be the best option in his case. He had to be thinking it was mere luck that Fenja had evaded the attack and been in the right spot to hit his pokémon dead on. A quick glance from Fenja and a quick wink proved that her pokémon agreed. It had not been luck.

"Let's do it again then, Fenja. Focus." A low rumble and Fenja darted to the side.

"Flamethrower again!" Knowing now, that steelix would go further up instead of to the side once emerged, Fenja directed her attack more upwards, engulfing the pokémon in flames. Fenja looked over her shoulders back to Mira, both of them grinning.

Keno returned his pokémon and walked up to Mira. "Congratulations. Your braixen is a beast."

"Yes, that she is. But my other pokémon couldn't do much against your steelix. Did the leech seed even do anything?" Mira hadn't been able to spot a difference.

"Steelix was a bit slower. At the very least he was distracted by it, less focused. But power-wise I would say it did nothing to him." They shook hands.

"Thanks. That might come in handy in a future match."

"Best of luck in the finals." After the courteous pleasantries were exchanged Mira returned to Korrina. But she stopped in her tracks for a second seeing the two people next to her. A big grin and a dash later and she was throwing her arms around the neck of one of the two surprise guests.

"Professor Rowan! Why are you here?! Haha!" Only then did she release the old man to greet her boyfriend. She had hoped Augustine would show up on Saturday to keep her company but neither had Mira expected him the evening before nor to bring someone else along.

"The old man is one of this year's honorary guests." Augustine explained.

"I would have declined, but then the delinquent told me you would be participating as well, Mira." She giggled about the nickname Professor Rowan had for the other professor. By the lack of denying of defending Mira guessed the name calling was normal between them.

"So, did you see my last match? What did you think?" Professor Rowan chuckled over her enthusiasm before analyzing her last match. In moments like that Mira reminded him so much of the tiny girl she used to be.

* * *

In the meantime Calem and Shauna were still standing on the far side of the battle ground. They had seen everything, although the only thing Calem had clear memory of was Mira embracing the man he had once respected before kissing the professor sweetly. Shauna was unsure about the situation as well, but by no means surprised. She had thought there was someone else. Maybe that was what people called 'women's intuition', but she had never anticipated Professor Sycamore to be the man behind her best friend's breakup.

"Calem, I think we should get going." Looking around Calem realized that they were the only ones left; small groups of people were heading towards town or to what had been dubbed 'tent village'. He sighed, trying to come up with what to do next.

"Yes, we should. To think she would go for a man as old as him." Then he grinned Suddenly. "That's good news though, Shauna. Before long he'll grow tired of Mira and then I will ask her out again. We'll just start anew then. And I won't repeat my mistakes, you'll make sure of that, won't you, Shauna?"

* * *

_Thank you so very much for reading! If you have a minute to spare i would jump for joy if you could leave a review :)_

_until next time! More regular updating from now on again ;)_


End file.
